Are We The Monsters?
by Peterpiperrr
Summary: An OC SCP i thought up. This story involves his capture And time in the Foundation. My first story so any type of critique would be great. I hope you enjoy!
1. A New Friend

"Iris are you ready?" I whispered into my EarPods

I was dressed like a civilian this was a covert op involving a powerful new anomaly. I usually go in with a whole squad but this one requires a little more finesse so I pulled out all the stops. One Sweatshirt 2 sizes too big, t shirt, and some jeans. Bullet-proof vest, and one nine millimeter hidden under the folds of the oversized sweater.

"Whenever you are Adrien, but you know how fucked up thi-"

"SCP-105 are you ready?" I said with an added chill to my voice. She knew what I meant by the change in my tone. She took a halting breath.

"Yes Sir, photos have been taken and countermeasures are in place"

"Golden."

He sat at the bar as I walked in. We were the only two preppie there. What a coincidence

The Chaos insurgency has been looking for this guy for months. I don't know how they missed him though. He was the only kid I ever sa nuw with such a look to him. Like he had nowhere to be and nothing to worry about

No one looks like that anymore. Not in this world.

He was 5'10, on a bit of the thinner side. with black hair and dark skin. He looked like he couldn't be older than 18.

And he was dressed like it was the middle of the winter while it was mid- July with a big thick winter jacket . That was kinda the bigger tell.

I took a step forward and somehow the kid knew I was there. He tilted his head to the side. Like someone whispered in his ear, and sat a little straighter. For a second I wondered just how far his abilities went. But it didn't matter. The element of surprise just jumped off a cliff.

"You look a bit scared buddy" I said In a calming voice

Now he turned around. And then I saw my mistake. His eyes; one white iris and the other black were both hard. And cold. The chaos insurgency knew where he was. They were just too scared to go after him.

I put my hands up in a peaceful gesture as He took off his coat and I saw the thing that made him anomalous.

Two tattoos. A devil and an angel one curled over each shoulder. Now usually this would be totally normal except for the fact that they moved.

Ok, the tats moved. Honestly I've seen worse. Hell this thing seemed almost normal compared to some of the nightmares kept in containment back at Site 17. But the way they looked at you, It made me uneasy. Like they saw everything about you at a glance. Maybe the cause of the fear was memetic. I would be checked before debrief as was standard procedure but I was almost certain it wasn't. Those things were worth watching.

The tattoos held my attention for half a second before I refocused on the kid. On his eyes. After the tattoos the eyes were a bit more around my base comfort level.

I took a step towards him "Look man I'm just here to talk with you." I said

"Adrian..." Iris muttered nervously through the earpiece. I kept my cool.

Unfortunately, The to-be anomaly was going on a different tack.

"Dude, I'm going to tell you this once. Back. Off. I'm not in the mood right now."

"I'm not gonna do that man. We need to talk." I took another step towards him. He got up immediately in response.

"Last chance." He snarled. "Or your boss will have to bury you in a bag."

"Don't worry man. I'm not some freak." only a half lie. "We're the good guys here."

"Well then make the good guy move and back off. I won't tell you again!" He wasn't moving out of his aggressive stance. I needed to distract him.

"What's your name bud?"

No answer. Just some very intense staring. a silent second passed.

"Well, you can't cry over spilled milk." The codeword given. I reached for my gun as the anomaly's tattoos flowed down his arms, and over his knuckles coating them in black and white.

* * *

I used to hate fighting you know. At least I think hated it. Stuff from _before_ are always pretty hazy. Of course things change. Instead of not being able to withstand the sight of blood I now lusted for it.

 _YES KILL HIM!_ The demon screamed straight into my skull.

My tattoos dripped and flowed in my skin to completely cover my hands and forearms with ink. In that moment I was ready and eager for the fight to come.

Apparently, the agent at the entrance of the bar was ready too. pulling a gun from the folds of his sweater, he took aim.

 _My host!_ The white ink on my left arm suddenly darted up and down my stomach halting right over my thigh just a second before...

 **Bang!**

A bullet deflected off the part of my thigh turned white with ink, as the whiteness pulled back a blotchy bruise became visible where the bullet hit. Far better than an actual hit, and it wasn't like Rafi couldn't heal it.

 _Advance on the prey, you swine don't give him room to breathe!_ Azriel screamed in my head, pitting himself against my will in an effort to gain control over my body. He failed terribly but did manage to fill me with a red hot rage in the process. I screamed and lunged for the agent, but he was ready for it.

"Now!" he shouted in his firing stance. and then suddenly...bullets. A lot of bullet...from two little nozzles sticking out of nowhere. I would've been screwed if not for the beings inhabiting my flesh.

 _Get down you pig!_ Azriel suddenly screamed

 ** _Rafi!_**

 _Yes my host!_

A shot to the shoulder. Another to my foot( _blocked by a flash of white ink_ )1 to the arm, 1 to the right end of my rib cage and 2 to the knee( _blocked as well)_ an abrupt end came to the shooting. I looked up to see the gun barrels withdraw back to nothing. The room filled with an eerie silence.

I fell onto the remains of my shattered knee with hardly a grunt. If I hadn't asked Rafael to blunt the pain receptors in my nerve endings than I'd have been pretty fucked a very long time ago. As it was though the angel did a pretty good job, I hardly felt a thing above a weird twingy feeling as my accelerated healing began to take effect. As I felt my wounds heal I sprang into a booth about a few feet from the bar area I was crouched in front of.

"I'll ask you again kid. What's your name?" The man sounded smug as hell...and a tad closer to the booth I was in.

"Go fuck your mother!" I snarled. I needed to buy Rafi more time. My knee was almost done healing. I was going to need it to get out of there.

"Look kid. You're probably bleeding out right now. If you let us take you in we can treat and make you better. I know you don't want to die buddy." He was nearly right in front of me now. He smelled like too much axe and fresh sweat.

I wondered if I would make it out then. I wondered if I could escape. Of course Azriel took that moment to chime in.

 _You can't escape from us little human. We are with you till the end._ Azriel, the demon in the black tattoo whispered into my mind. He "sounded" like me, but with inhuman hatred and malice in his voice.

 ** _Azriel just be ready to attack._** I thought back at him. **_And save your bullshit backtalk for after we make it out of this, I'll force you if I have to._**

I heard the agents gun now. Cocked and ready to fire. I was counting on him wanting to take me alive, but I was suddenly not so sure. Either way, it was too late to back out now.

 _Take what my counterpart said as you will my host, but he's right. For better or worse we're with you._

The second voice also sounded like me, but kinder. So supple and beautiful it could drive a man to tears, I say that because it has. If you ever thought of the words "kill em with kindness" this is the voice that said it. The voice was that of an angel I'd taken to calling Rafael.

SHUT UP!" I shouted as the agent rounded the corner gun raised. "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Two blades, One black the other white were drawn from the ink coating both of my hands and forearms. My knee freshly healed I pounced on him, slashing forward in twin arcs with both arms.

To the agents credit he managed a shot right into my thigh before I got him, right in the artery I think. but when I made my cut it was for keeps. cleaving the man in two. Both pieces fell with a wet plop.

A ringing sound fell over the bar. Over the body and over me. It took a moment for me to realize how heavily I was breathing once Rafael cut the adrenaline from my veins. And on top of the exhaustion sat a harrowing pain stemming from my bullet wounds.

"Rafi can you stop-."

 _No my host. You need to feel this._

"I REALLY disagree with you there. Can you at least tell me why-?"

And suddenly...pain. Enough blinding pain to make me stumble backwards into the same booth I leapt from. my white blade withdrew into my hand and moved from wound to wound pushing out gleaming bits of metal and letting them roll onto the stained red leather couch.

I could've been screaming. I wasn't really sure. Looking back afterwards I realized It was probable, but I couldn't just lie there I had to get up, I had to get up on my own. While I had a pair of guardian angels neither of them can really be called benevolent. The demon was evil and typically messes with my psyche to traumatic degrees. The angel wasn't much better in his own way. he was kind, in the sense of "tough love" was for whiny pansies, and "cruel love was the way to go. But somehow it worked. I mean I got up didn't I?

 ** _Fuck you Rafael._** I thought with gritted teeth. But I couldn't bear to focus on the angels cruelty. **_Azriel, are you there? Are we clear?_**

Nothing. For the first time in years my inner demon remained silent.

 ** _Rafi where's Azriel?_**

He remained silent too, focused on his work, But I had to move, not doing so would guarantee me passing out from the pain, and I needed to be conscious to get out of that bar before Mr. Slice 'N Dice Ems friends came to get him. Step by step I worked on getting to the exit. I mayyyy have broken into the restaurant itself to get at the food inside. So there was no one else there. Just me, my meal and...wait…

…

 ** _..._**

 ** _SHIT_**!

I fell forward as fast as I could, but it was far too late. In my pain I forgot about something very important. A pair of disembodied hands holding not a gun but a syringe filled with _something_ , stuck me. And almost immediately I felt a dizziness creeping over me, like the walls were closing in until I couldn't breathe.

 ** _Azriel…_**

But my only answer was a cackling coming right from my head.

 ** _Rafael…_**

But his response was far, far worse. Prompting a fear that I hadn't felt in a long time.

 _This was the only way, My Host._

And at the end of it all it wasn't the drug, or the pain, or even the horribly familiar fear that did me in.

It was the chair that my head cracked against as the magic hands let me fall. That chair knocked me out like a light. I think that chair was the true villain of this little story.


	2. Dropped Qualms

_You fucked up_

Azriels whisper in my right ear was the first thing I woke up to. Well that and the headache.

I groaned. And the sound echoed back at me. I was in a pitch black chamber. A small one from how loud that echo was.

"Rafael?" I whispered in a hoarse voice reaching out with my hands to grasp the exact size of the room.

 _Yes, my host?_ A gentle, kind voice whispered into my ear.

"What happened?"

 _It seems like our new friend had a few tricks up his sleeve. I healed fresh bullet wounds in your knee as desdescreetly as possible and you have a light concussion. they used some kind of supernatural nerve agent to take us out. you've been out for hours. Apart from that we had several hours unnacounted for._

 _Y_ _ou fucked up._ Azriel chimed in. _I told you to be careful. That sorceress was still watching us._

 ** _Hey, Give me a break Azriel. I literally had the guy in 2 pieces._** I thought

 _T_ _hat doesn't mean you didn't fuck up. If you gave up control to me for but a moment we may not be here. Just LET ME IN._

I winced as the demon on my shoulder tried to take control of me for the upteenth time. I quickly pushed him back down.

"How long have I been out Rafi?" I asked, rolling my shoulders and waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 _8 hours and 24 minutes, my host_.

I moaned, felt my head, got up and emotionally exploded.

 ** _WHAT THE FUCK GUYS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WE WORK TOGETHER FOR YEARS AND YOU JUST BURN ME LIKE THAT!_** ** _?_**

 _Peace, my host I can explain-_

 ** _NO! YOU FUCK OFF WITH THAT! I TRUSTED YOU TWO AND YOU BETRAYED ME!_**

Azriel saw his chance and gleefully fed fuel to the fire of my frustrations. not that it needed it. He was pretty successful until Rafael chose to fight him down.

 _We have a task here my host, and on top of that you were in danger. It was a matter of time until The followers of Sarkicism figured out where you were. Here you will be safe._

 ** _I don't want to be safe! You said that I'd be the one making the choices for us! You said-_**

Something was happening. The door to the chamber opened suddenly letting in a streak of light, the surprise of it snapped me out of my little rant.

I raised a hand to shield my eyes from the light. I almost missed the man in the orange jumpsuit with a collar around his neck and an earpiece ready in his ear stepping through the door frame.

 _that collar is_ _an explosive..._ Muttered Azriel.

I kept my eyes steady. Making sure not to betray the information whispered into my ear.

"Hello." I said amiably much to Azriels annoyance. I remained wary however.

"Why h-hello SCP 6261 you are looking well today. It is good to know Agent Andrews project wasn't a waste of resources."

He was mentioning how the agent I faced off with shot a hole through the artery in my leg. From how long Rafael says I've been out I should be dead from blood loss, my regenerative abilities last only as long as there was food in my stomach and despite being in a bar I didn't have much. Yet here I was, completely fine. I smirked.

"Yeah I'm definitely doing better than that guy. Did you have fun cleaning him off the walls?" I said with a sneer.

"Agent Andrews is currently recovering in the infirmary. Though I must say the skills and abilities you utilized in his disposal were quite impressive."

That caught me off guard. These people weren't The Serpents Hand or part of the GOC. Those guys at least cared about their people. That fact, paired with the natural assets needed to keep a man like my agent friend alive narrowed the list considerably. I felt a cold snake of fear slither into my stomach.

"Rafi, where'd you say I am?" I whispered with a neutral expression.

No answer.

 ** _Rafi?_** I tried again. that snake was getting heavier by the second.

Azriel clued in for a moment with his snide arrogance.

 _Your right where you need to be_ _._

That fear turned to anger in a snap. The demon _knew_ something and wasn't telling me. I desperately felt the need to act out, to hurt something, but this was the time for calm collectiveness not rabid stupidity. so I conked my inner caveman on the head and asked what was on my mind.

"Where am I? What do you people want?"

"Your cooperation," the man said, ignoring the first question. "You will be given accommodations, and based on how well you cooperate certain amenities will be made available to you."

I raised an eyebrow letting the unsaid "but?" Hang in the air. The man flashed a genuine grin at that. But the next words weren't his regardless.

"As previously stated. We'll have you go through a series of tests throughout your stay with us."

"And how long will that be?" I asked

The man paused, at first I thought he was scared but then I realized that whoever was feeding the man his info was the one hesitating.

 _Weapons are being trained on us_. Azriel growled

Then the man spoke with a little bit of fear. "y-you will be with us indefinitely"

I instinctively dampened my emotions. I needed to, otherwise I may have gone into a frenzy. The change could be seen by how my movements became more robotic and my eyes turned from frantic to a deep apathetic calm. My right hand the one closer to Azriel twitched once before relaxing. This use of my abilities became less and less effective as time went on, but at the moment it helped with the situation.

"So you guys are keeping me here."

"In a way I guess you could say that. Personally, I would call it...protective custody "

Azriel and I nearly killed the man there. But he was just the messenger. Rafael helped me keep the demon at bay.

With that in mind (see what I did there) I could only manage one word.

"Why?"

"SCP 6261 let me answer your question with another question how many times have you been attacked by foreign GOI's before we found you?"

I remained silent.

"You are safe here. We will keep you safe...given you cooperate of course."

I glared at him through my apathy, or at least tried to. it probably came out as a blank stare or something.

"We could of course just leave you back out on the streets. I'm sure you know some of our competitors would absolutely love a chance..."

 ** _Damn it._**

"I accept."

"...what?" the man asked, playing hooky.

"I accept!" I shouted. "Where do I start?"

The response that came next sounded over a hidden intercom system. it surprised both me and the mystery man. But while the mystery mans eyes began to widen in response to what he heard mine widened with barely blocked anticipation.

 **Kill the man in front of you**

Just like that the apathy snapped back like a sheet. Bloodlust filled me, yet I still struggled to hold back the demon on my right shoulder. This wasn't the right thing to do. The man just stared in shock then began to creep backwards trying not to cry.

 **This man killed his 2 children for the insurance money. If you have any qualms, drop them.** **They aren't needed where you're going.**

That was all I needed. The demon tattoo on my right shoulder flowed down my arm and curled into my nails turning them into pure black claws. I forced the angel on my left shoulder into a similar action. than, I pounced on the man, tearing him to shreds while he begged for his life.

 **Welcome to The Foundation SCP-6261.**

*

The doctor could only watch through tempered glass as his colleague had D-2058 executed. He could only grit his teeth and look away when the blood spilled. He stood trapped in that pose until a knock on the door freed him from his haze.

"Come in." He said, grateful for the distraction.

The door opened to an awkward looking young assistant holding a document folder. while the man seemed awkward at first, a look at his eyes showed someone trying to keep everything in the room within his field of vision. Whatever he was it wasn't what he seemed to be.

"The Medical report you ordered came back." He said. " You were right about it sir this thing isn't..." The sentence died in his throat as he glimpsed the scene going on through the window.

"Human." The doctor finished, gesturing toward the testing room behind him. "He's not human. Read me the report."

The assistant stared for a second longer before fidgeting open the report. He more recited its contents than read them.

"Subject has increased muscle and bone density nearly 3 times that of an average human." The Assistant said. "The X-ray shows an enlarged heart to make up for the increase in body mass..."

"The only other physical discrepancy is within the eyes. Both show a complete genetic rewrite. Raven Continued. "This rewrite can apparently be exclusively described as supernatural, sir. the sole visible effect expresses itself through a change in pigmentation to both separate Iris's. Beyond this-"

"Raven?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"does it say anything in there about the creatures abilities?

There was a moment filled by rustling paper as Junior Assistant Raven rifled through the the report and paused about halfway through. "Actually, yes sir. medical was almost through inserting a tracker into the things leg when they noticed something. There were a couple of low priority gunshot wounds afflicted to the left knee when the subject was taken into custody, But when it reached the lab the wounds seemed to have vanished. I had a hunch so I checked some of the footage from the retreival mission and a similar phenomenon occured than as well. It may have a healing factor. Medical thinks there's a link between this factor and the tattoos it used as weapon's but..."

"that's mostly guesswork." The Doctor finished.

"yes sir." Raven said.

The doctor was silent for a few minutes, processing the information. His fingers drifted into his pockets for something that wasnt there, fiddled for a moment, than returned to his side. "It doesn't matter. We know its anomalous. It's just a matter of tests for now. You may go Raven, but leave the folder I want to look it over."

"Yes sir..." Raven answered. he closed the folder and placed it on the table, though he remained where he never turned to leave.

This prompted a raised eyebrow. all the permission needed as far as Raven was concerned.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so quick to have the new subject examined?" Raven asked. "For that matter why did you accept the O5's request to take him on in the first place? I was under the impression that you hated humanoid SCP's."

"I do." The Doctor said slowly. "this is something you learn on the job Raven. Any request you get from an O5 isnt the type you refuse."

Raven stood waiting for The Doctor to continue, even when it bevame apparent that he wouldn't. "You're not telling me everything sir."

"of course not you idiot!" The Doctor snapped, but within s few seconds his composure was reestablished."Drop it Raven." he sighed. "You'll learn sooner or later."

"But-"

"Raven." The Doctor didnt need to emphasize the name. The assistant was smart enough to know what the statement meant.

"I'll leave you be doctor."

The Doctor didnt look up from the report as his assistant left the room. this was going to be an interesting assignment.


	3. Bad Memories Or Lack of

_"You didn't need to kill him._ "said a kind voice in my head. Exactly how you'd picture an angel to speak, except it sounded like me. Another voice that sounded like mine responded, spreading the image of evil intentions.

 _"So what? He deserved to die anyway-"_

" _That doesn't justify it!_ "

The tattoos on my shoulders were having an argument. And, as per the usual they either didn't realize or didn't care that I still had to deal with their voices in my head WHILE focusing on the real world.

It's been 5 months 16 days and 11 hours since I've arrived at the SCP Foundation ( it's name was all Azriel would tell me before bursting out laughing. He refused to say more.) I have run about 52 tests and killed about 13 people. And, trust me they were diverse.

I've had hearing tests, eye exams, I was starved for 3 weeks then forced into a cage to fight over some rancid meat. That one was hard. My powers don't work on an empty stomach, but that didn't stop me from being the one to walk out of there.

After that things were quiet for a while. The Foundation gave me my weight in food and it was...I don't know 3 days of eating? Things got kinda fuzzy. but they did cut me off. I don't think they realized how much I could eat.

Tests went on in that pattern. Things would be quiet for a while, before a heavy dose of murder followed by a tense calm. I tried to not think about it, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help being bitter.

Today would be test 53. Thank God this one was just an interview. Twas the second interview since day one.

I sat in a pure white interrogation room, furnished with a matching colored pair of chairs facing each other at a table that was horizontal with a (2 way) mirror. I wasn't cuffed,They knew I wouldn't try anything.

A doctor with a clipboard walked in through the door. The voices in my head kept blabbering, oblivious.

 _You're_ _too soft Rafael._

"Hello SCP-6261 how are you feeling today?" He said. As if this were some routine checkup.

 _Who are we to judge these men!_

"Thank God doctor." He made a note. "And yourself?"

 _They aren't men! Men don't rape their kids or murder their families! You're the one who said that!_

"I am well thank you. Do you know why you're here today 6261." The doctor said.

"My name is James, doc. James Turovan" I responded with an annoyed expression ( another note)

 _Yes I did. But those were men who stole from us and tried to hurt us. It was war!_

"Well then SCP-6261 you've been with us for quite a bit now. Do you believe that you've been treated fairly?"

At first I honestly thought he was joking. But after I saw that the serious expression on his face wasn't moving. I just raised an eyebrow at him,

"Doctor your Foundation treats me like a new type of mouse found in the wild. I'm your lab rat. A lab rat who is also forced to murder on command to see if I can. And yet you ask if I'm being treated fairly? Does that even warrant a response?" I sneered at the thought.

He just made another note on that clipboard. I was seriously beginning to dislike that clipboard, along with the man writing on it.

 _It's all war with these people. If you don't understand that by now you're more stupid than our little 'host'._

"You do realize doctor, even if I have known you for a while now. I could still kill you in at least a dozen different ways, it's quite dangerous to be around me."

I couldn't stop a tad bit of bitterness from creeping into my voice. Both at him and at my past. At least the parts I remembered. Either way he wasn't scared by the threat. In fact...

"Ok 6261 you have breached the crust of why I'm here today." He put his own down for a second.

" yes an interview I already figur-"

 _JUST BECAUSE THEY ACT LIKE ANIMALS DOESNT MEAN WE SHOUL-_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! CANT YOU JUST LET ME THINK!"

My head cleared as I suppressed both entities down into my subconscious. As this happened the doctor surprisingly didn't move. What he DID do was make another note in his clipboard, the pen already back in his hand.

"As you were saying?"

I gave him a look, then took a deep breath and spoke. I started with my first memory. The last one of my old life.

*

"Sam!"

I snapped out of my little world. Tressa was the one calling to me. Red hair blue eyes and pale skin, dressed in her regular hiking boots, jeans and tee shirt from which you could see just a bit of the muscle peeking out from underneath. She was waiting for me as I came out of my daydream. Another reason to love her. She always was the caring one. You don't need her to be your girlfriend to know that if you spaced out as much as I did most people would've left.

It was a typical woods behind the house scenerio. Except it was a cave. And it was less behind anyone's house than it was in the neighborhood park. Also, it was far spookier than any type of cave should be. Which is exactly why we chose that specific one to explore.

We were a small town that went by the name of _Rafael._ Population _Azriel._ But out of everyone there there was only a handful I actually liked, and out of that handful there was only a few I actually loved. But Tressa was the only one I loved more than anything in the world. Yes, I would give anything for Tressa.

"Sam! Come on Sam we don't have all night!" Tressa repeated.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry! Coming!" I called back.

She gave an annoyed huff as she grabbed my hand to drag me along. She didn't let go once we slowed though.

"I swear some days you're in your head more than the real world."

"I can't help it, it's so nice and peaceful in there it's like the one place you can't reach me." I said, grinning.

"Well maybe it's just because there's nothing in there." She responded with a pouting lip.

We entered the cave laughing.

"I don't like this."

We've been walking for a few hours now, with Tressa leading the way. Luckily there've been no forks in our path to confuse us just a lot of twists and turns. And a constant dripping sound.

"That's like the fiftieth time you've said that."

"Well I'll say it again then. I don't like this"

"Ugh."

"We've been in this cave for hours. And you're not even a little fazed? Like, it's dark in here and all that and it'll still take us hours to get back. Why are you so fixed on going forward?"

Suddenly Tressa stopped and gave me a look...before I bumped into her than it was just a momentary glare. "Ok look there's a good reason for this, but you can't laugh."

I rolled my eyes. "It can't be as bad as your little stub toe."

"Sam! I'm being serious!" She had that stern 'don't mess with me' tone going on whenever she was mad or upset. I leveled out, and went eye to eye with her.

"Ok...Ok I'm listening. What's up."

" I just feel like this place has been calling to me you know. Like how your called to sex but instead of an action it's a place. I just feel a connection to this cave."

I didn't laugh. I just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not making this up! I'm not crazy!"She began to get a little hysterical. Damn, this cave really meant _something_ to her.

"Ok how about this, we'll check it out for 20 more minutes, but then we start heading back."

She suddenly calmed down.

"Ok. We'll be done by then. Whatever it is that's calling me here. I think we'll find it by then.

 _Jeez what is up with her_ I thought _she never gets like this._

But I still continued after her into the darkness As the dripping continued. I loved her, Anyone would've done what I did.

We made it to the dead end about 15 minutes later. That _damn_ dripping noise planting itself into my head.

"Tressa we have to turn back there's nothing here."

She was just staring at the end of the cave. Her hands started to shake."

"Tressa...Wait!"

Before I could react she ran at the dead end and smashed her shoulder against the end of the tunnel. And as though it had been waiting for that very moment, said rock gave way to a new cavern.

I ran over to her and dragged her up. "Tressa, what the fuck! Are you okay

Tressa just brushed herself off and in a voice that couldn't have been hers said one word.

"Come."

I don't know why I followed after that. Maybe it was the voice. Maybe the Curiosity. But in the end I did. We proceeded into the final chamber of the tunnel, And the dripping couldn't have been louder.

We stepped in passed the rubble into a dimly lit cavern, it wasn't dim for long as the beams of our phone lights lit up the area. She had me by the hand. I don't think I remember her grabbing it.

I finally found the source of the constant dripping noise too. It was a body. A body with two tattoos. Lying splayed over a cliff shelf near the ceiling of the cavern. For it was a cavern. You could see he moon and the surface not to far Above our new discovery.

As I stepped in to get a better look I could make out the mans( it was definitely male) tattoos. An angel in white ink starting across his right shoulder blade and ending curled around his actual shoulder with a black devil to mirror it. An endless line of black ink coursing down the strangers hanging limb was the cause of the constant dripping noise. It started from the devils heart. Jesus christ I was gonna be sick.

"Tressa, What is this?"

"A warriors last stand."

I turned to her. Finally out of patience.

"Ok! I think that's your cue for an explanation. Like, more than four words please! Why are we here!?Where is here!? Can we go get he-!"

"I know you love me."

That cut me off

"I just wanted to say I love you too."

I took a step towards her, Very much freaking out "Why are you saying this!?"

"Because it was the last chance I had to."

And she shoved me

Right under the dripping ink.

And I blacked out to the _drip_ of ink hitting skin.


	4. Fresh Pawns

The doctor put his pen down. Finally. I might've killed him if he didn't. I felt drained. Rafael told me several times that letting this story out would make me feel better, but honestly I just felt far more vulnerable.

"I'm assuming things didn't end well for this Tressa girl." He said

I shrugged dejectedly. "I wouldn't know. When I came back to my senses, there was just a ton of blood everywhere. Neither the angel or the devil will tell me what happened."

The _fucking_ pen was back in his hand. "I also assume you woke up with these tattoos on your back."

I snorted, and crossed my arms. "Well I can see how _you_ got your PHD."

Honestly this man was getting on my nerves. Its more obvious than not that he doesn't like me. So why does he keep asking these questions.

"So then why the different name?"

"I'm sorry?" I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer this one.

"Throughout your stay you've consistently reffered to yourself as James Turovan. Yet in your memory your lover called you Sam."

I was getting very tired of this very fast. I rubbed my eyes. I could feel the two entities coming back up. "Does it matter?"

"Yes I should think it does." he said

"Well what's your name?"

He stiffened up at that "...Excuse me?"

I grinned a cold smile. "I've been here for six months doc. I've never been given a name to the man having me kill for him."

The doctor gave a sigh and adjusted the big spectacles he had on. "I'm not the one being interviewed here 6261."

"True but I AM the one cooperating...doctor." I filled the last word with as much malice as I possibly could. A headache was starting behind my eyes.

At the malice he just put down the pen and waved to something behind me. Probably a camera seeing as how I was facing the stereotypical 2 way mirror.

The doctor removed his glasses. He looked far older without them. "My name is Oswald Kalften. I am a director of this site."

I grinned another cold smile, this time with a hint of triumph. "Nice to meet you Oswald. My name is Samuel Rosenski."

Another scribble on the notepad"Now, will you _please_ give me an answer James."

I leaned back in my chair and cleared my throat. "My old name... now let's see. I don't like to use it for a very simple reason." (Pause for dramatic effect.)

"Which is?"

I turned serious. "that kids dead, doctor."

He started taking more notes. "A man is his memories. So when I woke up only with the name. who I was didn't matter anymore than those lost memories. That revelation, I believe, has left me free." I paused to think.

"You think the man you were before would've killed those men? On an excuse of an order?"

I looked at the doctor. "I don't think so doctor. I don't think The boy I was would have enjoyed it so much. And either way I still don't think it matters. That kid isn't coming ba-

 _Don't tell these people such things. They have more knowledge than even I am gifted with. And twice the cunning._

-ck" I didn't react to Azriels return. I knew Rafael was soon to follow along. My headache was slowly subsiding.

"Docto-Sorry. Oswald of course. What do you want from me?" I asked.

The doctor didn't even skip a beat. " you'll have realized that the team we sent in to... retrieve you wasn't exactly, well the average."

I went back to my capture. To my using Azriel to slice the lone agent in half. And the... dismembered hand just coming out of nowhere to his rescue. I thought for a second. And it all of a sudden hit me.

"I'm not the first person you've captured am I?"

He ignored the question, only leaned forward in his chair, the look of the old man was lost behind the mask of a soulless scientist. "SCP-6261, from now on. You work for us."

2 things happened from here. The first is that Rafael resurfaced.

 _My host I do wish you would sto-_

And the second...well...

I grabbed the Ozzie boy by the front of his spiffy-ass lab coat and pulled him across the table, knocking his glasses astrew.

 _YES KILL HIM!_

 _NO!_

As Azriel fed on the rage and Rafael sprang into action trying to halt his frenzy I just stared the doctor in the eye. Much to my annoyance he didn't waver in meeting my gaze. In fact I caught the distinct motion of his hands waving off the guards. That just got me far angrier.

"I could kill you right now in at least 15 different ways before your little peons manage to get me." I hissed.

The fucker didn't even blink. "I know. We've seen what you can do."

Rafael managed to spare a few desperate words. _My host please think about this! If he dies you die with him!_

I ignored him. "You people captured and kept me in a cage like a damn dog. Now you want me to help you do the same thing to others!?"

"No." The good doctor held my glare. "I'm giving you an opportunity 6261-"

"My name is James! It's fucking James! I won't warn you again!"

Azriel finally gave in to Rafael. And as he stopped his struggle the angel began to soothe me. Regardless of wether I wanted him to or not he took the rage right out of my hands. I hated everything at that moment...well I tried to.

The doctor pretended not to notice my relaxing grip. He just straightened his glasses. "James. We will give you the opportunity to do good. I know you hate us, but if you've been free in this world as long as you say you have you'll know that there are much worse monsters out there than us."

He was right. At least as far as I knew. And from what Azriel has been willing to share there are some terrible things out there. But...

"All of that has nothing to do with me." I said. My voice was starting to show the strain of the last hour. I felt very tired.

The doctor just looked at me. Then glanced at my hands still holding him. I had one last spark of frustration (which Rafael quickly clamped) before letting him go. He straightened up his lab coat and continued.

"It has everything to do with you 6261. And me. And the agents who brought you in. Even every man you have killed before coming here. If the things we fight were to get loose or win over us. We all die. You won't be spared just because 'it has nothing to do with you.'"

I had one last reason to argue with him though.

"I won't be your dog though. I know a leashe when I see one and I don't want or need that cage."

That made the doctor laugh. He laughed hard too. For, like a full minute. when he straightened back up you could see age in his eyes. Those cold mirthless eyes

" I'm someone's dog 6261. And that man is someone else's dog, and him for someone else. We're all tied down in some way It's just how the world works, no way around it. But I can promise that you will be the most cared for mutt in the pound. I'll make sure your cage is so gilded that you won't even notice the bars are there."

I swear if it wasn't for Rafael suppressing my emotions. I'd have wasted this dramatic motherfucker so long ago. But the point got across anyway. I had no choice. If I wanted to live I'd stay.

I was very tired. I needed to kill something. Or fuck something else. Or just sleep, I didn't know anymore. Just that it had to be outside of that damn interrogation room.

I sat back in my chair, exhausted. "I want to go back to my room." I muttered towards my lap.

The doc gave a clinical smile. He knew he had me. And he motioned at the whoever was looking through the glass behind him. The door to the chamber opened and two guards came in to escort me back to my cell.

But as I got up I just had to wipe that robotic grin off his face. I needed to get the last word in, even if it was super petty.

"Oswald Kalften. I'll tell you something before I go." I started to head for the door despite the last three words. "You're going to die."

His grin dropped into an annoyed frown as my (now very twitchy) escort and I left the room.


	5. Just People

**A/N: Alrighty Boyo's the next chapter is finally out WOOOHOOO!!! Sorry for taking so long on this one some trouble rose up in the game of life, and is still going on but don't worry I'm still here working for ya! This is actually my first ever action scene so any advice or criticism would definitely be appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also to that guest who commented that encouragement, from the bottom of my heart, thanks. Seriously. It's guys like you who keep me doing this.**

 _The following are the personal notes of Dr. Kalften. These files are heavily classified. And are to be stored exclusively on an on-site computer. The following notes are to remain professional and organized as left to the doctors' discretion. the following information is to be incorporated into the SCP File according to procedure. The following document is written in chronological order by date._

 _I am writing all of this down as a record and personal reference to my time studying and interacting with SCP-6261 A.K.A. James Turovan._

 _Let it be stated for the record that I am not writing this as per my own will but as a given "order" by my wife. She seems to have an obscene interest in humanoid SCP's. Testing viability for the Skip to join a certain MTF is supposed to be a top priority. I am less sure about the idea than my higher ups, but an order from the O5 might as well be from God Himself. We'll see how it all goes:_

Day One: the induction test seems to have ceeded some minor successes. At the expense of D-1694 we have come to the conclusion that SCP-6261 doesn't have full control over his abilities. Dr. Jansen suggests a mild to an extreme case of schizophrenia (giving immediate grounds for termination of the skip)but I'm not so sure. The cause of his mutterings could very well be anomalous. Further research is required.

Day 19: combat effectiveness test (CET) today. 05 Command wanted to see how this kid works. As much as I hate unnecessary death even I can see how important this is. however, is that the O5 intend for this to be the first test of many. I know this needs to happen which is why when they told me to jump I did the "how high?" Thing and threw several people to their deaths.

God, I need a drink.

I'll have to schedule another interview as soon as they allow. We don't need to kill people to answer questions when we don't even try another option. It's disgusting.

The CET involved equipping 4 Former gang members turned D-Class with enough protection and weaponry to simulate a real-life STRIKE combat(hence the C) squad encounter. Obviously, freedom is promised to the participants upon success. I want it on the record that I DO NOT like this. Any of it. The skip can suffer for all I care but the D's don't need more reasons to.

The following equipment was given to each D Class as per standard CET regulations.

\- Military Grade Bullet Proof Vests, Helmets.

\- Standard Issue SCAR Rifles. Equipped with sights. And 3 clips of ammunition per man.

\- Standard Glock Magnum with typical 15 round magazine

\- Explosive collars for termination purposes should they be seen as nearing their goal or disobeying orders/ putting my staff in danger.

\- Earpieces for the directing of private orders.

\- Military dress uniform for aesthetic (which is stupid. We're blowing them to shreds anyway why do we need to pretend otherwise to such a degree)

 **Transcript of Combat Effectiveness Test 6261-A Video Feed**

SCP-6261 is seen being led into reinforced testing area C by Junior Researcher Davis.

Junior Researcher Kalvin exits the through designated blast doors.

The subject looks around. Seemingly distracted. Until his head snaps directly to one of the wall-mounted cameras.

"So I'm guessing this wasn't the birthday party you guys promised huh?" He says.

The mimic STRIKE team is allowed access to the testing area. They file in through a side entrance. And set themselves up behind cover( an exception to the standard procedure these D-Class were warned that premature fire is immediate grounds for termination). He sees them but does nothing. The look of distraction coming back over his face. Movement is visible beneath his shirt, as his anomalousink moves The look of distraction passes. The subject breaks into a predatory smile.

"Aww, you guys actually remembered? I'm so touched."

He still doesn't change position. Just watches the teams every move. The D's begin to look at each other uncomfortably, Fingers twitching. D-57896 a white man with blond hair and blue eyes call out."Yo Doc! Are we doing this or-?"

at that moment Dr. Jansen gave the order. You can't hear it on the recording, but I can confirm it ( note to self: find the intern who edited this footage and **_nail his balls_** to the nearest wall. Such oversights can, has and will get men killed.) was given on the public channel.

Either way, You don't need to hear the order to know it was given. Every man in the squad tenses and begins to shift into firing stances. But the skip beats them to the punch quite literally as he runs with inhuman speed up and smashes an ink-covered fist through the team leaders bulletproof vest and into the flesh beneath. The man next to him shouts along with the other remaining four and tries to backpedal with them as well. Trying to span enough of a distance for a good shot. while his friends begin to spread out he trips, firing off a shot at the distant ceiling in the process, but he keeps trying to scramble backward.

Through the camera feed you can see the anomaly using his other hand, coated in white ink as opposed to his black right, to pick up the still screaming team leader takes his pistol and throws him across the room at a still-standing team member-D-5935 aiming his gun. of course this didn't stop the remaining members from opening fire on their target. The sound of undisciplined gunfire fills the hall.

 _request is made to give a stand down order to the D-Class by Junior Researcher Raven._

 _*Denied by Dr. Jansen._

The Subject takes a bullet to the shoulder before doing a leaping roll behind D-7954-still trying to crawl away from the freak and puts him in a full nelson just as he manages to get to his feet. D-5672 and D-7924 hold their fire, hesitating.

"So what's it gonna be fellas!?" It shouts, grinning crazily, Gun held high. D-7954 begins to destabilize and starts screaming incoherently.

 _It is to be noted that up till this point our little pet project has kept his anomalous abilities to a minimum. Buckle in gentlemen it's about to get weird._

"Aww, they really do care." 6261 whispers with glee right before D-7954's screams reach a sudden crescendo, before cutting off. we are soon to see the cause.

With a _ripping_ sound, a sudden black spike spears the unfortunate D-Class through the chest. there's a millisecond of shocked silence as blood fills the man's lungs, however before he can start gagging all three remaining members open fire once more.

 _Personal note: from this point till the aftermath of the test both of the subjects iris's are pitch black. Possible link to psychology?? Point to be pursued but behavior supports this theory._

6261 tucks behind the now limp corpse of the man. returning fire with deadly accuracy and advancing on the team. Of particular note is how he now has no hands supporting the corpse it is held up purely through the spike.

"I know Rafi, Can you _please_ just shut up for a second!" The skip shouts randomly

It surprisingly manages to outmaneuver and outshoot the 3 rival men, killing one in the process (D-5935) with two shots to the chest. in turn, one bullet lodges itself in the knee of Its right leg and another one splinters its left tibia, barely missing the Achilles tendon. at this point, the subject is unable to advance at an effective rate.

 _Personal Note: the obvious observation is that the anomaly cannot feel pain. despite acknowledging the problems produced by sustained injuries. It carries on as if it just skinned its knee. even I can admit its quite remarkable. Further testing proves necessary._

 _Request is repeated for an end of CET by Junior Researcher Davis_

 _*Denied by Dr. Kalften._

Subject runs out of ammunition but continues limping on. it finally reaches the corpse of D-57896. taking another bullet to the arm, the SCP crouches by the corpse and says grimly.

"Rafi, I'm gonna need some help." It says, grimacing

subject proceeds to tear off and eat the hand of the corpse. He is no longer smiling. in fact, his eyes look quite dull.

 _Personal Note: Its actions like these that prove my point for me. these things aren't people._

remaining two D class hold their fire. Just gaping at the thing, They let their weapons hang at their sides for just a moment.

Obviously, SCP-6261 takes the opportunity, retracting the spike from the bloody remains of his meat shield and with a now ink stained ankle he pounces across the remaining distance onto D-7924.

Of Particular note is how it neutralized its new target. by quickly jamming its palm into the lower jaw of the man And out of the ink enveloping said hand a sudden black blade comes out of the base of its palm, cutting through bone, straight into the his brain. During this action the white ink pulls away from the things fully healed ankle

The Last remaining man jumps away from the scene as his old prey rises from the corpse of his last ally. He drops his rifle, and after a moment, with shaking hands, he draws his pistol. His eyes are frantic. pleadingly, he looks at the camera, at the mirror through which I tried my best to watch. he scans the walls of the test area for any chance of escape. But finally he just stares at the advancing figure that killed his friends.

"Sorry man, end of the line." It says dully. The bullet in its knee glinting sofly.

It limped right up to the shaking pistol, and before the D-Class could've known, the gun was gone. just flying through the air to hit the floor. A moment later he too hit the pavement except he had something knelt over him looking him in the eyes.

6261 started speaking as he reached for the D-Class's face. "You know, I used the to be in a far better mood. I might've even spared you, you know" it said with that dull look in its eye.

 _Request by Dr Kalften for end of CET_

 _*Denied by Dr. Jansen._

"But then I took an arrow to the knee." SCP 6261 then lays his black coloured hand onto the man's face, from which-

WARNING

 _The following actions are of a notable variaty. **Topic requires further investigation.** Said actions may require __Euclid/Keter_ _reclassification depending on findings and results._

The Black ink began to flow down the skips arm and hand onto the panicked face beneath.

The moment the ink touches skin is when the former convict really goes crazy however. Jerking and screaming his head off, while his eyes rolled in their sockets, The man kept fighting to break free from the monsters grip. when the ink reached his mouth and nose he started choking immediately, but the ink kept flowing. Eventually every inch of the squirming ex-convicts head was covered in ink and it became clear what it was assuming for...the brain.

Out of nowhere an ear piercing shriek bubbles up through the ink on the man's face, followed by said ink on (and in) his head flowing back up the Skips arm. The man is obviously still breathing but seems to be in extreme shock. The SCP gets off the man, and looks with dull eyes and a duller grin directly at the one way mirror. Seemingly at me.

 _Here's where my colleagues and I were shown our mistake. SCP 6261 Proceeded to sing to us D-5672's real name, date of birth, parents names, names of siblings and how he was innocent of his parents murders. It is to be put under advisement that whatever parts of Site-17 seen by D-5672 shall be considered compromised, and security is to be re-evaluated in case of a breach._

It was left in the chamber for another 2 hours to see if it would do anything to the corpses, but besides it's tattoos taking out the bullets and healing the subjects injuries no further events of note took place. Subject was moved back to containment.

 **End Transcript**

I'm getting that drink. I think Its going to be the first of many.

This is Dr. Oswald Kalften signing off for the day.


	6. The Therapist

**A/N: Ok my dudes the next chapter is finally out and about! Honestly I want to thank you guys for waiting so patiently for me I really appreciate it. As always criticism is appreciated and I will be heading back to work on my previous chapters in the meantime. I hope you guys enjoy!**

We were in another interrogation room. A different one from the last. Nicer. It looked like an interview room or something, with a recliner on one side and a couch to the other. Rafi suddenly let out a weird kind of chuckle.

 _You're here for therapy._ He said

The therapist in question entered and sat down soon after I arrived. It was a certain doctor I never expected to talk to in the flesh. She appeared frequently in my last victims memories, they seemed pretty close so I knew her far better than she would expect.

Junior Researcher Katherine Reese was about 20 years old. Short, with a slim build along with red hair complimented by green eyes. Smart too, graduating early with a doctorates in neuro and criminal psychology she'd also help the D's however she can from what I could infer from my last victim. she stared daggers at me through her glasses.

 _You want to fuck her._ Azriel accused gleefully.

 **I never denied that.** I responded

Rafi refused to get Involved in these discussions, he remained silent as I looked back at the doctor.

"I assume your not staring because of my dashing good Looks, Docter..." I said, grinning.

She ignored the attempt at her name and cut straight to the meat of our session. "You're 1st CET was yesterday 6261." She stated, looking over her notes. "A certain Dr. Jansen says you did an...impressive job." She said the last part with a hint of distaste.

Dr. Jansen, another director of site 17. I recall him vividly through Walters (the D-Class who I absorbed) memories. He was ruthless, efficient And as far as I've heard he may well have a crush on me. Which was great seeing how he was my new boss.

 _"This one is to kind for you, my host."_ Said Rafi with a type of grim satisfaction. " _She will see through you wether you like it or not."_

"I'm happy I could impress." I said giving my flashiest smile, pouring on the charm before turning serious." But it seems like you're less than enthused with my performance, Miss..." I tried again

She continued to ignore my attempts at learning her name. Instead focusing on check marking something in her notes while continuing in a Stony, robotic manner. I was getting annoyed. Azriel immediately started building on it. Raphael either couldn't or wouldn't do anything.

" I couldn't make it for the live event,however I was given a copy of the transcript. The purpose of this interview is to gain further understanding of the abilities you displayed during the test."

I was getting annoyed. I wanted to know her a bit better but in order to do that I needed her to open up to me in return. Both Raphael and Azriel had a couple ideas on how to do that but in the end I took my an approach.

"So you want to know more about me and my powers? That's understandable." She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes at which I threw my hands up in feigned indignation.

"oh come on! I told your superior that I would cooperate, right!?" I shouted. "It makes perfect sense if we're going to take care of more scum like yesterday."

The Doctor bristled at the word "scum", trying and failing to hide her anger. "they weren't scum, and..." She tried to regain control of the conversation "we're here to talk about you 6261."

It was my turn to ignore something she said for once. "Oh but of course they were scum." I said with an innocent look my face. " Like that Walters dude I tortured-"

"WALTERS WAS INNOCENT!" Katherine screamed suddenly, slamming her notepad down on her lap before catching herself. "I mean... You said so yourself. He was innocent of his parents murder."

"Yes. He didn't kill them. But that doesn't mean he didn't do anything wrong."

The doctor looked conflicted, she unconsciously picked at her nails. "he would've told me though. I was his therapist. He's been my patient for months..." she said.

I had her right where I wanted her. "so than the name Katherine Reyes should be familiar to you right?" I said with a predatory smile. The Doctors face drew a blank. At this point I grew serious, the point of my cruel little game was coming to a head "she disappeared two years ago Doc. He raped and murdered her. She's six feet under in the head of his little gangs backyard."

Katherine couldn't handle that. She started getting up. "You're lying. I'll prove that you're lying!"

"For what it's worth. I am sorry. I know what it's like to be lied to by someone you thought you know."

She made it to the door. "Fuck you."

I immediately began to feel guilty. But I got what I wanted.

 _Good job,_ Azriel said. Letting off the unnatural frustration _. She'll definitely sleep with you now._

 ** _Fuck off Azriel, and Raphael?_**

 _Yes, my host?_ Raphael said

 _ **WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!**?_

 _My host, Ive said it before and I'll say it again. I may be a contrast to the demon, but if you don't learn how to control him yourself he'll be far more of a nuisance than even with me here._

I sighed, seeing the point to the angels little speech.

 _Hey! I'm right he-_

That didn't stop me from suppressing Azriel for a little bit anyway. Little victories, Right? As the guards finally came in to escort me back to my room I wondered if I'd ever see Doctor Reese again.

 **Three days later** I got my answer as I was called back to the familiar hallway leading up to the therapy room I could see a familiar face sitting on a familer recliner with a familiar clipboard in hand.

I took a seat on the couch and leaned back, preparing to swallow a bit of pride. The doctor just watched me, waiting for me to speak. Finally, I did.

"I'm sorry, for what I said last time. It was unfair. I killed someone you were close to and you were completely justified with being angry at me." I bit my tongue to make sure I didn't say anything stupid.

Dr. Reese actually put her notepad down. And looked at me for another second before speaking as if she was in another world. "thank you," she held off a sob, "but you don't have to apologise. You were right. We sent agents to Walters gang leaders house. The bodies were right where you said they were." She reached for a tissue which I passed to her.

 _You shouldn't have said anything!_ Azriel murmured . _Now they have confirmation of perhaps your most prized gift!_

I ignored him which just made him angrier.

 _LISTEN TO ME!_ The demon roared before attempting to seize control of my conscience. With a twitch I managed to push him into my subconscious. A new headache erupted in response. A bad one.

The doctor picked up on the twitch instantly and immediately composed herself, straighting herself up and fixing up her lab coat. I cursed my new headache for closing my window of opportunity. "Well, SC-"

"James." I cut in automatically. "My name is James."

"Or right sorry, well in that case My name is Katherine. Katherine Reese, but I guess you already knew that." She said. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

 _Clever girl_

 ** _Rafi you know that's a meme right?_**

 _You know I don't know what a meme is right?_

Outwardly, I lifted an eyebrow, "you learn quickly."

She kept her face solemn but I saw the twinkle in her eyes. "when you work with psychos and sociopaths all day you develop a pretty good bullshit detector."

"Yeah about that..." I broached the topic I was curious about. "why were you assigned to me exactly? I mean it's not that I dont enjoy your company and all" Charm level over 9000!!! "But given your history Wouldn't I be your last option?

Dr. Reese brushed away a strand of hair, or was it brushing away a tear? I couldn't be to sure. "Dr Jansen assigned me to you. Do you have any memories of him by any chance?"

Only as a name whispered around the D-Class cell blocks." I said, I left out the part about my respect for the man. I didn't think that's what she would've wanted to hear.

 _James..._ Raphi tutted.

Ok truth time it was, then.

"actually...I kinda like him."

To my surprise she didn't react at all, just took a note. "Well he's our superior so try to score as many good boy points with him as you can."

I gave a lazy salute. "yes ma'am."

 _Doctor._ Interjected Rafi

Crap

\- I mean doctor...um... Katherine?"

She flashed an amused smirk for the tiniest millisecond. "Just doctor will be fine for now, James. We'll get there though don't worry."

Rafi really didn't like that. _What kind of therapist is this!? Why would she say that!?_ He said.

 _ **A new one, obviously. She's about my age. She must've graduated recently.**_

 _Please just think before doing something stupid. Lusting after the other sex makes men do things of that sort._ He sounded like my mother. Or I thought that's what my mother would sound like if I knew her. I didn't enjoy thinking about it that much. My headache was pounding even harder with the thought. So I tried to quicken the pace of our session.

"So umm...Doc, you said last time that you were here to ask about my test earlier this week?" I said.

"...Hmm? Oh crap! Sorry, I totally forgot!" She grabbed her clipboard and started ruffling through the pages in a way that absolutely wasn't adorable at all, settling on one with a hand and opening her pen with the other. "ok we don't have much time left in the session so we're going to have to do this quickly got it?"

"yessir." I started picking at my nails. Trying to detract myself from the bongos going off in my head.

"Alright then let's start at the beginning." She began reading. "It says here that you punched your hand through a guy. I'm guessing that one of your anomalies would be super strength?" She asked clinically.

"I-"

 _Don't tell her of me. She'll know in due time._

Kinda woke up a little stronger after the incident I guess. Wait I assume you already know about that."

"I do." Katherines eyes were suddenly laden with sympathy but her voice remained clinical. "we cant talk about it now, but if you want to some other time we can-"

"No. No it's fine doc. Let's just get this over with." My head was beginning to feel more like a mini war zone. I felt tired. I started lying farther back on the couch.

Katherine turned a page and continued. "do you take pleasure in your kills?"

"Yes." I smiled. "my body let's off endorphins or adrenaline for every kill it feels like a drug." Her next question would be the one to throw me off guard.

"Is that caused by the entity living in you?"

I stared at her for a second. Then two. On the third I managed to close my hanging mouth. And _on top of that_ My headache immediately cut off.

 _Clever girl._ Rafi said on second 4.

 _Indeed, she's smarter than anticipated._ Azriel agreed.

 ** _What do I say!?_**

 _Maybe it's best if Azriel and I..._

 ** _DON'T TAKE OVER! Just...Give me a second. Please._**

 _If that is your wish my host._

 _But we're watching._ Threatened the demon.

Katherine just watched, her eyes twinkling. "James we're done for today. So I'm going to give you a little homework. tell your friend that the next session is for her please. Sometimes it isn't just humans who need therapy."

She then just stood up, And, well...left.

 _Drama queen..._ Azriel metaphorically grumbled.

 _My host..._

"I know Rafi," I said aloud as the guards came to get me. "the next session is yours."


	7. Regret and Resolve

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo ma dudes I'm finally back with another chapter! thanks to all of you for patiently waiting so long. This chapter is going to focus specifically on some character development, so a lot of dialogue, sorry for no action my guys :(. Dialogue is kinda a weak point of mine, but not as weak as the last season of GoT amirite XD (I'm dead inside) so like always any help=greatly appreciated. I hope You enjoy!**

 **PS: to that one guy who read this chapter before I could even finish this note. I hope you have a great day man cuz u made mine.**

Dr. Katherine Rose Reese, Doctorate in Neuropsychology and worker of the foundation was just finishing up a session with probably her favorite patient, Daniel Walters. When he brought up the topic she wanted to talk about least.

"Doc,were you able to find out anything on this monster we have to kill?" The man said with an anxious southern drawl.

He was going to die tomorrow they both knew it. God knows she tried to stop it but...

"I'm sorry Danny." Katherine responded. "I tried my best, but Dr. Jansen won't say anything."

He took a deep breath, looked her in the eye and screamed "Well maybe your best just aint good enough!" he was prone to outbursts like that when they first met but he he didn't have one for months. And it wasn't like she could actually blame him after all.

Katherine gave him her best Professional Doctor look. Usually that was enough to make him calm down and apologize, but not this time. This time the shackles keeping him to his side of the room were well warranted. They didn't stop him from glaring bloody murder though. She could only look painfully back at him.

"You said that you'd protect me doc! You fucking said if I cooperated with this bullshit you would keep me off the chopping block!" He practically cried. "You promised that!" at this point he wasn't just staring murder at her he was actively attempting it, writhing against his chains and trying to launch himself off his chair to no avail. She remembered arguing against them with her superior, saying how they could delay the rehabilitation process. But Dr Jansen only gave her a look and laughed.

"How do you think a man like this gets here Katherine? he was on death row for a reason. I know you still see him and the other D-Class as people but remember, This is being done as a courtesy for you. Don't change the style of these sessions from 'unnecessary' to 'stupid'."

He would hear nothing more on the matter, and now she saw why. the man who said he wouldn't hurt a fly tried and failed to attack her. Finally a lightbulb went off in his head and he stopped struggling with a pleading look on his face.

"I'm sorry doctor, I really am." he said. "please just… Just don't do this to me."

"There's nothing to forgive Daniel, you know that." she whispered, trying to maintain her composure. "Just practice the breathing excercises we talked about."

it was as if he hadn't even heard her. "Doc, I've been good haven't I? I haven't gotten into a fight in over 2 months. I've kept my nose clean, right?"

"Of course Daniel you've been wonderful." Her voice nearly cracked on that one. Deep breaths...

"Than why you doing this to me!?" The man in front of her broke down sobbing. "If I've been doing good than why're you killin me!?"

Katherine didn't have an answer for him. She was given just as many promises as he was, but in the end it wasn't her life on the line. She could only hold her clipboard and pretend she knew what she was doing. The former gangster reverted back to anger in another outburst.

"When my friends and I finish with that thing, We're coming for you you ginger cunt! When we're finished I'm gonna fucking spread you out on this table and make you wish-!" Katherine got up to leave "Hey where the fuck you think your going you bitch! I'm not done with you! When I get outta here I'm gonna lay your whole family out for that monster to eat! I'm gonna-!"

That's when she got up and left. The last time Dr. Katherine Rose Reese saw her favorite patient he was yelling obscenities and abuse at her. And she couldn't do a thing but cry.

The follwing night Dr. Jansen delivered the 6261's test transcript to her office personally. a small closet at the end of a series of slightly bigger closets. Katherine was seated at her desk which nearly encompassed the width of the room. just staring at what seemed to be a blank computer screen. Well, she was until he came in. At which point she turned her death glare on him while He sat in the chair opposite the desk (there wasn't room for 2).

"Why are you here Henry?" She asked, eyes red from crying.

"Mail Delivery." he said cheerily dropping the folder onto her desk. she knew what was in the folder but he told her anyway. "The test was today."

She was very close to crying again he saw. But somehow she kept her composure. He had to respect that. honestly, he didn't think she would make it so far.

"Well, you've delivered your mail. You can leave now, Mentor." She said

"I don't think so, Katherine. There is much to discuss." he said while taking a seat.

"There really isn't. You made a promise. You broke a promise. End of discussion."

"Hardly." he said, "Katherine, you're a smart girl. Did you really think I would let my staff get close to the D-Class in any way? They're literally here to die. There's no point."

She was getting more agitated he could see, but she needed to hear this. "It doesn't need to be that way! They're still people, Henry! Just because you and everyone else say otherwise doesn't make it true!"

"You're right. it doesn't, so what do you propose we do before we kill them? Give them therapy? Hire a new section of staff devoted to their well being? Maybe we could bring up their standard of living in the meantime."

"Well...yes! Exactly that!" Katherine grew flustered. "Why can't we at least try to be ethical!?"

"Because my dear pupil that would work only in a perfect world." Jansen's blue eyes shine like ice through his glasses. "in a perfect world those men wouldn't even be here. Or imprisoned for that matter. In a perfect world there are no SCP's, no war! And unlimited wealth. We however do not live in a perfect world, And we can't waste money on men and women marked for death." Jansen got up to head out. "your smart Katherine. Think about it.

Katherine just sat there. Glaring as her mentor paused in the doorway.

"By the way, I took the liberty of giving you a new patient, I saw that you had a spot free."

One word. "Who?"

Dr. Jansen didn't give any evil grin,he needed to be evil for that. he didn't enjoy what he was doing to her. But she was put under his charge and if he didn't do this she would end up like so many others in the Foundation. "He is designated SCP-6261. Look into him. I think that you'd like him, personally. His file is in the folder." her face suddenly grew white as a sheet while she connected the dots. She tried to hide her trembling as she reached for the folder on her desk.

he left her like that, Leaving the door open as he walked away. He devoted a little bit of time to think on the subject of Katherine Rose Reese. Over the past year she made very little progress in the sense of duty, her emotions were a weakness that needed to be sacrificed for the greater good. So If he didn't manage to crush her compassion it would be his fault if she ends up like the others, but in the end his ambition was all that mattered. Only so much attention could be spared for his side project.

She left the therapy room practically running, she couldn't be in that office with that thing any longer. She turned a corner and ran headlong into something that went down with a grunt.

"Sorry I'm so so-!" she looked up and immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's quite alright I was actually just looking for you, Doctor." He got up with all the grace of a sloth on coffee.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"So how did your first session go with our special person of interest?" Dr Jansen asked, while brushing himself off.

She was suddenly reminded of why she was running"Y-You knew!" Katherine accused. "You knew what that...that thing did to Walters and you sent me in there anyway!" her composure was thoroughly in shambles.

"guilty as charged Katherine." Jansen raised his hands with a satisfied look on his face. "But answer one question for me. Was he wrong?"

"Excuse me!?" She sputtered. "He's a cruel vindictive little shit! The things he said-"

"That's not what I asked doctor." Dr. Jansen stressed the last word, she still worked for him after all. "Is it really that hard to see your patient indulging himself."

Katherine didn't answer she just looked sick. Should she believe him? Shouldn't she? The question was stuck on a loop and IT. WOULDN'T. STOP. An awkward pause turned into a heavy silence. A heavy silence turned into a clear end to the conversation entirely. Eventually she just pushed past him toward her office, trying to stop her train of thought with no end in no sight.

"I'll send agents to that gang members home!" Jansen yelled after her. "better safe than sorry, right!?"

She received the email later that day while working on a transfer request when a notification sounded on the encrypted line. She knew who it was before Dr Jansen's name id appeared.

She considered just deleting the email and pretending she never got it. It would've saved her much pain.

So why don't I? She thought.

Maybe it was because she wanted to spite her mentor, it wouldnt've been her first action of malicious compliance. Maybe she just wanted to see the video herself, Proof that a man whom she was close with was actually a monster, that was far more likely but it wasn't that either.

In order to be better than him I must become him. She realized with horror.

It all suddenly dawned on her The foundation was a place where Only true monsters survived. If she managed to adapt without losing all her humanity she would be better than most of the scientists there. Seeing this video had to help with that, otherwise her teacher wouldn't have sent it to her.

Katherine swallowed before clicking on the open icon.

Dr. Jensen's office was a complete contrast to Katherine's own cluttered space. From wall to wall echoed with complete order. Two bookshelves on either side of the door were filled completely with works on science and occult alike. Parallel the entryway was a huge oak desk with a huge(r) painting of the world hanging on the wall behind it. The walls themselves held a glimmer of fresh polish, and even the desk covered in books and papers seemed to have its own order to it.

Dr. Jansen was seated behind a large tome, deeply engrossed in whatever it held.

"Close the door behind you." he said, not even looking up "What is it Katherine?"

She hadn't realized that she had her hands clenched into fists. She loosened them before she spoke. "i watched the video." He still didn't look up but she could see his attention shift to her. And. If we're going to be doing this. I-I need-" a quick breath. In. Out. "I want amnestics."

That caught her mentors attention completely. He finished the page he was on before slipping in a book mark. "No."

"W-what do you mean no!?" she was beginning to lose it a little bit. "Henry, Please-!"

"Katherine!" She cut off almost instantly out of shock. Henry Jansen never yelled at her. Ever. he took a breath to calm down before continuing. "Katherine do you understand why I took you under my wing when Kalften abandoned you ?"

"Uhm...well..." She was lost for an answer. She knew this was important to him but the twist was so sudden she was just unprepared for it.

"it's because you have potential Katherine. I believe that if you're taught correctly, you'll be able to do great things. If you listened to me, I can make you site director Katherine Reese, hell maybe even more!"

"But At what cost?" Katherine asked desperately. "my humanity?"

he made a face "Katherine, you've been here for a year. Can you tell me about a single man or woman who's been able to maintain a clean moral standard."

She remained silent. They both knew the answer. All her friends and co-workers had at least one body In their closet and were equally jaded as a result.

That was Dr. Jansens in. He simply couldn't feel the softer side of the emotional spectrum. Humanity, compassion, empathy, all were foreign concepts to him, but that was why he was a great researcher, the fact that he didn't let morals get in the way was how he managed to equal Dr. Kalften in prestige at about half his age. But even if that's the means through which he made it didn't mean she had to use them too. She just had to figure out another way. In fact the beginnings of an idea were already starting to form.

"Ok mentor...I'll listen to your advice. I won't bother with the amnestic." She said.

Jansen narrowed his eyes warily. "But…"

Katherine Rose Reese then proceeded to make a more... Unusual request. Of course it was granted.

SCP-343 loved visitors. He knew that whoever came in came out feeling significantly better. Of course he couldn't tell them anything explicit about themselves, their futures or anything in between. however he did know what to say and when to say it, a lot more than most of his creations could do. Also, he knew for a fact that he was the best type of therapy possible. A side benefit of omnipotence. And today was a special day in that regard, after all he would have a special patient this day.

So when his guard, Sigurd, told him of a doctor visiting today he was quite pleased, he'd been prepping for this meeting for quite a while.

She finally arrived. He was waiting.

"Hello Katherine how are you?" He said.

She paused in the entryway to the unfurnished chamber, as he knew she would. "Um… fine how're you?"

He smiled gently. "please child come in. Do you have a question you'd like to ask me?"

Of course He knew the answer to that question already, but he found that it comforted his creations to find him if not human at least human-like.

"Umm, yes actually I do." She asked, nervously playing with her glasses. "Are you actually who you say you are?"

He got that question almost daily. But that wasn't the one she came to ask. He did listen to her babbling anyway, if anything to just get it out of her system.

"Because, like... I know you think I don't believe in you and like, hell I know it looks like that anyway." Katherine began picking at her nails, though it didn't look like she realized it. "B-but I do! Even with everything going on in the world I still believe you exist! And even if it isn't really like...you-you I still believe in you! Like in high school my friend and I-Jessica! Jessica was her name! We'd talk about it-you all the time, and-"

"Yes... Jessica." He said sadly. "I was sorry to hear about her . She was a good woman."

That snapped her out of it like a slap to the face. She went completely still with a shocked expression, and stayed like that for a couple minutes before speaking again. She even stopped picking her nails.

"I-I've lost a couple friends over the last few days." She whispered distantly. "I think that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Ask away child."

"Ok…" She took a breath and blew it out all at once. "Where are they now?"

"don't worry about Jessica, she is in a better place." He was dodging the question, forcing her to say it out loud. She took the bait.

I figured about her. She was always a good person. Kind. I wish she was here, but It's not about her I'm asking. I want to know about-."

"Daniel Walters." He said thoughtfully. " You do know that he isn't dead right?"

"Should he be?" She asked hesitantly. "Did he deserve what he got?" She started picking at her nails again.

He needed to phrase his answer carefully, harsh enough to ground her in realism but gentle enough so as not to crush her idealism. She was going to need her spirit for a lot longer.

"Katherine, what did doctor Jansen say to you about your friend?" 343 said after a moment.

She certainly didn't like that start. "I know what my mentor said. I'm not stupid, I think I would be able to see if my patient was using me." she had obviously practiced this argument. She even stood a little straighter "I had plenty of sway over him and I did go to school you kn-"

"I know Katherine." 343 eyes turned hard. "But you need to realize this place is the worst of the worst. The worst criminals and the worst people, you ARE smart. And you ARE talented, but you can't let your ideals cloud your judgement here."

That was it. That was the final confirmation she needed. She cried then, sitting on the floor to make sure she didn't fall. He turned away to give her privacy, as the final vestiges of her guilt and grief for a man who never existed crept over the surface. She cried for about 40 minutes. He waited for her to finish. He had to be harsh, but not cruel.

Her face fell as her back hunched a little bit . "Then what else is there? I can't turn into Jansen. I'd rather die than sacrifice my humanity."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. The eyes she found were gentle. "I know child. And that is why you are the most important. I can't promise you incorruptibility, but you really can be great. Far greater than what Dr. Jansen says, for your resolve and compassion can affect change unseen in the Foundation not seen for a long time. "

Katherine's tired eyes lit up. Than died down a bit. "I'll have to kill, won't I?"

He responded sadly. "Yes."

She paused a moment, taking that in before her next question was asked

"And I will have to work with the man who hurt Walter too won't I?" It wasn't a question Because she knew the answer.

"He's not a monster, child. If there was ever a victim in all of this, it would be him." he said. "Do not blame him. He does the best he can under the circumstances."

Then her eyes lit up in earnest as the next thought entered her mind. "I can help him though can't I?"343 didn't answer. He smiled, which did just as much. Her face lit up in the same fashion as her eyes. And a tear of joy fell. "Thank you...Thank you so much.

She now had a place to start, And a way to atone for enabling Walters ruse. SCP-343's job was done for now. He called for the guard to lead his guest back to the waiting room, but she had one last question.

"Can I come see you again?"she asked hopefully right before the guard came in.

"Do not worry child, I will come to you."

When she finally arrived back at her office the transfer request was still on her desk. When she left for the end of that day it was the only thing in the garbage.


	8. Voices of Men and Angels

**A/N: Ok guys the here is the next chapter, finally. Just a biiit more character development then I swear, onward with the plot! But for now, onward with the exposition!**

 **PS: Just so you guys know. I am being apolitical in this story. This is contrary to the main wiki's policy so if you don't like my philosophy regarding this you don't have to read it. I felt like this needed to be said. Now for realzies onwards!**

Dr. Reese entered the interview room to a certain surprise sitting on the patient chair, Apparently said surprise was high as a kite.

"Waaaasup Kathy!" James Turovan flung his arm up in an attempted wave, it went halfway before sagging behind his head. He wore a dazed blissful expression on his face, while the rest of him wore a plain red T-Shirt with jeans. Meanwhile she was dressed in her typical doctors uniform: Lab coat, plain white blouse and black skirt. She suddenly felt really overdressed.

"Um good morning James." She said, setting her things on the middle desk before sitting down awkwardly.

"Pshh, morning or afternoon what's the difference!?" he yelled happily. "I do tests at both times anyway!"

She grimaced "Are you high, James?"

His grin broadened slightly. "Heavy dose of Dopamine straight to the brain, عالم نفسي العزيز! Makes the switch so much easier!"

She looked at him for a second waiting for his explanation with a pointed expression. "Was that Arabic?"

He waved down at his dark skin tone. "I assume I'm Arab-American or something I don't really know."

Katherine than leaned back in her chair and abruptly changed the topic "did you talk to your tattoos James?"

His smile dropped into an annoyed frown. "You know your a real mood killer right." she looked at him expectantly. "ok hold on a second"

What happened next made Katherine grab her clipboard in surprise.

The black and white of James's irises began to expand until they filled each eye completely, White to the left and black to the right. for some reason that deeply unnerved her, As if the man she was just talking to was no longer there. Something else had the reigns.

Suddenly the entity holding said reigns began to speak. His voice physically wasnt changed, yet it held a new sense of... _wrongness_ to it. It felt traumatic just to hear him speak.

 **ASK YOUR QUESTIONS DAUGHTER OF MAN** _ **.**_ **WE SHALL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITY.**

It took her a few moments to find her tongue and a couple more to realize that she still clutched her clipboard. With a shuddering hand she began to write and say. "W-Who are you?"

 **THAT'S ALWAYS THE FIRST QUESTION.** The things using James's mouth twitched his eyebrow into a mocking leer before jerkily evening out. **DIVINE PROVIDENCE DAUGHTER OF MAN, SENT TO FACE THE ONE IN RED AND HIS COMPATRIOTS.**

She struggled to keep her pen steady, and she barely remembered the point of this interview entirely. "Ok...Ok who is 'The One In Red' and his 'compatriots'?"

James's started to shake a little before suddenly freezing and releasing a pent up breath. his voice came out sounding raspy, but that didn't cull the alien feeling derived from it.

 **THE ONE IN RED, WHOM YOU CALL 'THE SCARLETT KING', HIS COMPATRIOT 'THE HANGED KING' AND OTHERS WHO WOULD SOW CHAOS IN OUR FATHERS UNIVERSE.**

 _He lives with these things in his head?_ Katherine thought to herself, _no wonder he's so unstable._ She then asked hesitantly. "So you're on our side then? We fight 'those who sow chaos' too."

The question started James shaking again, this time hunching him over in pain and groaning in a normal tone, but when he looked up he had a cold inhuman fire in his eyes.

 **WE ARE ON OUR SIDE DAUGHTER OF MAN. NO MORTAL CONTROLS US. OUR HOST IS HARDLY ABLE TO, EVEN WITH THE BLOOD DEBT OWED!**

"B-but I never said-!"Katherine said, flustered.

 **THOSE AREN'T YOUR QUESTIONS DAUGHTER OF MAN. THEY BELONG TO YOUR LORDS AND LADIES. AND WE KNOW THEM WELL. THEY ENJOY A CERTAIN "LEVERAGE" ON THEIR ALLIES.**

the leer returned. Ever so mocking.

 **YOU ASKED WHO WE ARE. WE ANSWER WITH THIS. DIVINITY IS PURE, BUT IT'S ALSO A COIN. TWO SIDES WITH NO IN-BETWEEN. ONE BLACK, ONE WHITE. IN A WORLD OF GRAY, DIVINE BEINGS CANNOT BE UNDERSTOOD, THUS CANNOT BE CONTROLLED. WE DON'T RECOMMEND TRYING.**

"But you're here to help aren't you? We fight about every entity you just brought up.

 **WE HELP FURTHER HUMANITY NOT JUST YOUR FOUNDATION. AS SAID BY THE המלאך SAUELSUESOR. WE CANNOT BE OWNED BY ANY PERSON. TRYING TO CONTROL US WOULD BE...COUNTERPRODUCTIVE AND IF WE SEE YOU AS COUNTERPRODUCTIVE WE WOULD ONLY** **HAVE A NEW NAME ON OUR LIST.**

"Is that a threat?" Katherine couldn't even bring herself to write it down, but she would have nightmares that night in its stead.

 **NO, DAUGHTER OF MAN. JUST A FACT.**

It took a moment to gather her thoughts away from that statement, but when she did something occurred to Katherine, perhaps a bit of hope? "What about the human, whose side is he on?" she asked defiantly, trying to hide the trembling in her voice. "What does this 'blood debt' mean to you?"

James's face seemed suddenly conflicted for a moment, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. When it spoke it was the epitome of calm certainty

 **WE OWE THE VESSEL A DEBT FOR HOSTING US. IT HAS FREE WILL FOR AS LONG AS IT CAN MUSTER IT. IN THE END IT IS JUST A SOLDIER.**

Katherine didn't like the sound of that. "Can you elaborate further please?

 **WHEN WE FIRST FOUND THE VESSEL IT WAS JUST A REGULAR CHILD GOING THROUGH A FORM OF YOUR 'SCHOOLING.' BUT THE MAN YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS A KILLING MACHINE. WE HAVE RESHAPED HIS PSYCHOLOGY INTO THAT OF A SOLDIERS, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE-AND BY EXTENSION THE WORLD-NEEDS**

James's eyes then rolled back into his head and he puked all over the carpet. and as Katherine looked at him as he fell (Into his own puke) he somehow just looked all the more human.

*

 _Wakey wakey sleeping beauty_

I awoke as I usually would post possession To donkey Kong playing his bongos at Max speed inside my skull. I let out a soft groan.

 _Enjoy your nap, My Lady?_

 _ **Shut up Azriel**_

I reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes when a voice suddenly appeared.

"Oh you're awake."

I rolled out of my bed immediately, landing on my feet and extracting twin blades out of my wrists. One white, one black and both very sharp.

This kinda startled Dr. Katherine out of her chair. Splaying her out on the ground in a shocked heap while a folder full of doctors notes scattered across the floor.

"Fuck all kinds of duck doc how long have you been sitting there!?" I squealed(in a manly way) while retracting my weapons.

 _my host..._

"Oh Just a couple hours..."the heap muttered, crawling onto all fours to collect her papers. "Not to long."

"Do I...like...want to know why!?" I took a breath as Rafi killed the adrenaline running through my body.

 _...my host._

She grabbed one sheet of paper off the floor and handed it up to me. I held it out and read. It was just...medical stuff.

"Heart rate, sleep pattern, rapid eye movement etc. you name it I had to write it down. I asked to monitor you while you slept." Katherine said than scrambled to correct herself. "I meant...not in a weird way I swear!"

I couldn't see her face, I didn't need to, her ears were . I couldn't help but jump on the opportunity. "Wow doc if I didn't know any better i'd think a certain someone was into a certain someone else." I grinned, flexing a bit to show off my sexy ass muscles.

 _MY HOST!_

my white angel tattoo suddenly spread up to my neck. In response my head pivoted downward seemingly of its own accord. And well…

Ahem.

I wasn't really wearing any pants.

"Well shit." I muttered, "now I definitely know you're into me." I immediately leapt back under my sheets.

Somehow Katherines face grew even MORE pink but her response was calm and measured. "Ive seen men's faces ooze off like paint james. Your penis is hardly anything."

But throughout the whole conversation. she refused to look me in the eye. I sighed, lay back on to my pillow and tried to figure out what to say next. _**What did you guys say to her?**_

 _Nothing_ Azriel and Rafael said simultaneously Rafael continued _she asked us some questions and we answered them. Azriel was a bit less prudent than usual but I thought we were rather polite._

 _ **Of course you do.**_ I thought wryly. _**you always think that when talking to mortals.**_ I blew out a sigh and began talking.

"Katherine when you called my… Sponsors out to talk who were you expecting?" I said. "Someone to talk to about the ballgame?"

"I don't follow sports…" She muttered. " I knew that you were talking to _something_. But with how casual you kept it I figured that humans could at least comprehend them."

I kept my face solemn despite Azriels attempts at making me do otherwise, But Katherine shot me an exasperated look anyway.

" I need some trust here James I am well aware of what I am experiencing and how It must look to you. I just need some time to get over it." she got up off the floor, organized the documents and forms back into the folder and sat back into her chair with her pen in hand. "I did request this checkup after all. It's not like I was scared off." she brushed her hair out of her eyes and began to write again like that was the end of it. But I wasn't really so sure.

No one really said that to me before.

 _Do I need to remind you about the last humans you tried talking to._ Azriel hissed. _They're not worth the risk_

 _I'm inclined to agree my host. In all the humans that have held us. These ordeals tend to do more harm than good._

I snarled inwardly _**I'm not an idiot you little shits. She caught me off guard.**_

But damn it if the idea wasn't appealing. It hurt a lot more than it should've turn down that offer. There was nothing left to do but wallow in it as we sat out the rest of the day in silence.

Dr. Jansen was german. He was brilliant. Smart was another term used to describe him though "dick," "monster" and "sociopath" were more commonly used behind his back. He knew and relied on it, but despite the rumors everyone knew that whenever something big happened The Foundation always came to him.

"What do you want Kalften, I'm busy."

Jansen put the tome down upon the older researchers arrival. Who threw a document folder onto the clandestine desk while sitting down.

"Information report came back. Your hunch was correct." he said.

" It usually is, Doctor." he responded. "But that's not the only thing that came back is it?" he got out two glasses and reached for a bottle of wine in his desk.

Kalften regarded him warily. "The 05 have agreed to commence the next phase. Due to the success of CET-3 they want to move forward with the Omega-7 plan."

Dr Jansen gave a satisfied grin and poured the wine. "Psychological testing. I've already put someone on the case." He poured the wine. Kalften didn't reach for the glass, instead he reach for the bridge of his nose in an act of frayed nerves..

"Did it really need to be her, Henry?" He said. "You knew her history, how she would react to that thing."

"Of course I knew. That's why I did it. You coddled her, Oswald. You know it, I know it. If you don't like my methods you shouldn't have given her to me in the first place."

Oswald didn't blatently grace that with a response. If you looked at him from a different angle though you could see a little straightening of his back, a tightening on the armrest of his chair. Little things that no normal person would notice. Oswald knew how normal Jansen was of course, but he couldn't help it.

Jansens gaze turned triumphant for a half a second, But it left as soon as it came. There was nothing to be gained by undue animosity. "I'm sorry Oswald, but you know why I did i-."

"Don't try humoring me, Jansen. I know why you did it." The elder doctors eyes were cold. "It's why I gave her to you. I realized that our organization doesn't provide humanity with kindness. There are others for that, but she's here and she's not going anywhere. I realized that for her to survive I would…" He cleared his throat for second, reaching for a pack of cigarrates that weren't there.

"You're trying to quit Oz…" Henry interjected

"I WOULD-!" he glazed over the statement. "-have to admit my faults and..." the cigs weren't there, he settled back into the chair. "Do what would be best for her in the long run. Even if it means turning her into a monster."

"Like me Kalften?" Henry put on a hurt expression

That actually brought a fierce tight smile to the parallel doctors face. He looked so much more like Jansen then, but like always the look left as quickly as it came. "Henry, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

The hurt expression dropped. A annoyed mask took its place. "Oh please, doctor. Don't give me another one of your ridiculous speeches."

"I'm not saying to change Henry. I gave you my closest pupil for christs sake. I didn't do that for your looks and humor, but if you keep following your ambition the way you are I can tell you from experience that it will not end the way you want it too.""And I've said before that you're seeing things that aren't there. I keep saying Ozzie that I'm not you. I'm not lonely now nor will I ever be, especially when I reach the top."

Kalftens face saddened at that. "Then I wish you luck Jansen. You're gonna need it."

"No luck, Doctor. Just skill. Skill and a will"

"You have to pick one James."

"I don't want to."

"You can. I believe in you." Katherine said.

"But I just wan't both of them." I said. "I wan't it all."

"No. I think that's what you think you want. I think that's what the beings in your head have taught you to believe you want."

I remained silent for a moment, nothing but the pounding in my head, weakness in my bones, neasia in my throat and lack of movement from my tattoos to keep me distracted. I was me for the first time in a very long time. I was practically crippled for it, but I felt so much more...real I guess, And I really wanted both the Xbox and PS4 together.

"One has games." I croaked out, pointing at the PS4. "another has history." I shifted my finger onto the Xbox.

"You can choose one over the other James. think about it for a moment, we have time."

"Actually you really don't." a voice went through the intercom connected to the ceiling, it sounded familier, but I couldn't place it for a moment.

I gagged for a second and staggered. "Uhm. no we don't. I think I'm gonna... lets just go with-" I puked all over both devices. A little bit landing all over.

Katherine looked down mournfully at her shoes. "I guess that ends the session."

The door opened to a certain doctor Kalften in his standard doctors uniform. Leaning on the door with stack of papers under his arm.

Katherine suddenly grew very uncomfortable, even without Rafi to help I could see her suddenly tensing . "Indeed it does, come doctor there is much to discuss."

The last three words seemed to snap her out of the trance, but she wasn't the main focus of my concern. "What about me?" I was still hunched over, trying to deal with the bongos reaching their crescendo.

Kalften pretended not to notice me and talked straight to the guard. "bring the scp back to it's cell."

"With the wheelchair, please." Katherine added. "Just until he can walk again."

And I was suddenly alone with my thoughts for the first time in years.

 _ **Huh,**_ I thought. _ **what do I do now.**_

Kalftens office was similar to Jansens in a long list of ways. The base shape along with the original aesthetic, order and furniture were obviously the exact same as they shared the same rank, but that was where the similarities ended. Where old folders lay on Jansens desk, Kalften had photos of his family, where Jansen had stacks of statistics, assignment papers and whatnot Kalften had a sticky-note here, a few papers there and a general sense of a laid back easiness. Where Jansens order expressed an efficient system pushed into overtime for the ambition of it's creator, Kalften showed a man past his prime who realized it, and was satisfied with his time spent. That didn't mean that the effort in Kalftens order wasn't conveyed. On his desk was a stack of forms and documents that needed signing, but he was obviously happy where he was and didn't need to strive for more or better.

"Please Katherine let's be civil. You want some water? How are you doing?" Kalften sat down and pulled out a water pitcher with two glass's . She remained standing.

"I gave you a chance to speak after you first left me with my new mentor, Doctor." Katherine replied coldly, "You've lost that chance." she hugged herself tighter as if her voice wasn't the only chilly thing in the room.

Kalften's cold eyes displayed a touch of sorrow. "Katherine that was for you."

"Abandoning me with that sociopath-!" Katherine cut herself off to take a breath, closing her eyes. "What did you bring me here for Oswald?"

Oswalds face turned into a mask. "Our schedule is being pushed forward. The next test is beginning earlier than you may expect."

Katherines face paled at the thought of the 05 looking at _her_ of all people. "But we've hardly prepared. What do the 05 expect from us?"

"A soldier." Oswald said. " they expect to make an ace out of him Kate. And you are going to be the one that keeps that ace from turning into a joker."

"But Relax." the old man continued raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "You still have time. All I'm saying is to hurry. Train that dog as fast as you can, because if he fails it'll be on your head."

Katherine started shaking at that. "Jansen is my superior. Everyone knows that. He's the one who assigned me to James." she nearly fell into the chair and reached a trembling hand for a one of the glasses.

"Don't." The older man grabbed his glass near-instinctively. "Don't call it that. And with Jansen, don't underestimate him. I realize you've gotten to know him over the last few months, but I've worked with him for years. He's as smart as he is ruthless. My superiors depend on him for it." he tipped the glass back, chugged the water and set it down near instantly. "He will do anything to meet his goals, and if that means burning you then it'll happen in a heartbeat. Please just be careful"

Katherines watch beeped. "That's...that's my next patient." Katherine got up as if in a trance and stumbled out of the room. Kalften said something but she didn't really hear him. She was too busy fearing for her life.


	9. Rigged on All Sides

**A/N: Ok problem solved. I figured out the font and format issue so this can actually be somewhat enjoyable.**

 **Anyway moving on from that. I wanted to apologise. I know that I took a while to come out with this chapter, but in my defense I've been working on extending my first chapter a bit, so if you're interested go check it out. honestly though regarding the amount time it takes to write one of these, if I say I'll do better I'd just be lying. College is about to start for me along with work, so this means ya boi is gonna have even LESS time to do this. Don't worry though I'll be coming out with more chapters. Even if it takes a while.** **Until then I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Tressa what the fu-!"

...

 ** _Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohshitohmanohchrist_**.

Oh My God there was blood everywhere. Drawn into a flurry of red, dripping symbols.That's what I woke up to that night. Symbols spread over the ground, covering the walls, dripping from an unseen cieling.

 ** _How the hell did it get on the ceiling?_** A voice in the back of my head asked.

For a brief second I was struck by how familiar the whole thing was. Then something clicked and I realized I was covered in blood too.

"Oh." Was the most complex observation my brain could come up with. "Oh _shit_!"

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was piss my pants terrified, I think any sane person would be, and at the moment I REALLY was.

I needed to find the source of the blood, or whatever was left of it. At least If there was a body than I'd know where the blood was coming from. Wait… Where did the other body go?

I looked up suddenly. Only to realize there was nothing to look up to. The body that was lying on the rock shelf was completely gone along with any trace of the ink dripping from it.

My brain jumped to conclusions and before I knew it. I was puking up chunks of...something. I didn't want to think about it, the idea was too disgusting. Desperately I reached for any memory of food I had eaten recently. To my panic I came up with nothing. I tried harder but again. Nothing.

As I grew more desperate I broadened my search: Addresses, schools, family members, friends. I couldn't remember anything except for what I woke up with. A redheaded girl beckoning me forward into a cave. I reached for the memory with all I had. I forgot all about the corpse as I frantically looked around for her. I needed to hear her say how this was all some horrible prank.

"Um Tress…?" My voice came out a hoarse whisper. "You there?"

Silence was the sole answer.

I dragged myself into a fetal position and looked over the same spots again and again, convinced that if I tried hard enough Tressa would be there. "Please don't leave me…" my voice echoed around the chamber. "Please don't leave me here alone."

In hindsight I can say that those were the last gasps of my old psyche. What followed shattered it so completely it would take months to recover.

 _You're not alone my new host._ Said a kind voice

 _Yes welcome your guests my esteemed new master. Continued a cruel one._ Letting the adjective slide off as an insult.

That did it. It had to be a joke. An impossibly funny joke. Some amazing prank that my thought up. I began to laugh. A giggle that bubbled right up from my stomach, and refused to end. It was just too funny to not laugh. I mean Trish really must've put some work into this. Because the voices. The ones that just spoke. They didn't leave an echo.

*

I woke up without changing my breathing pattern, an old habit I picked up a few years before. however the usual my host! Wasn't there to greet me that morning, my instincts were screaming bloody murder in stead, and that meant someone had to be in my cell.

I rolled out of bed in my orange prison jumpsuit without a sound, blades drawn and ready to swing at... Kate in the middle of closing the door to my cell behind her, wide eyed and pale.

Whoops…

 _I feel like we've been here before, my host._

 **Well it's not my fault!** I thought **. Azriel's the one who woke me up!**

 _You woke up on your own you idiot. You would've known if It was I giving you warning._

The internal back and forth took just a few seconds to conduct even if it needed a ton of focus to do so. from the outside, though it was just a very awkward moment.

Katherine looked good, even pissed off and half an inch from killing her I couldn't help but notice. At some point over the months she started arriving to our sessions in more casual wear than I thought she'd be allowed. Today she wore a pair of sneakers and jeans with a green tee-shirt that somehow managed to compliment her curves, eyes and hair all at the same time.

"I feel like we've been here before." The psychologist said, breaking the silence. Her voice was calm, but her eyes were large as donuts while her hands continued to shake.

"You know." I grumbled, "I was thinking the same exact thing." I withdrew my blades and shifted to a more neutral stance, taking a few steps back to sit down on the bed without lessening the tension in my body. "I didn't know we had a session today, Kate. What's going on?"

"A change of schedule." She came forward to sit next to me on the bed. I stiffened up, but let it happen. It was the only piece of furniture usable as a chair after all. "Since you have your final CET today both my higher ups want me with you for psychological eval."

"Oh. So...how's it looking so far?" I said, trying to keep the cringe out of my voice. "passing with flying colors I hope."

"Wellllll, you nearly gutted me on the way in so you're score could be better." Kate said cringing slightly. "But don't worry, I think I'm more of an overqualified babysitter. The Psyche results are just a formality for the O5's. Only performance matters."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I said. "I was meant to be a soldier, Kalften made that clear from the start."

Katherine was silent for a moment, which was fine. Over time I learned how carefully she would choose her words, sorting her thoughts into an organised pile before giving voice to them. It's what made her such a good shrink, she always seemed considerate. Even if it wasn't of me.

"I'm going to try to watch you work today." She said finally. "You will be prepping for the test in the same room as always, but I'm going to try actually watching the CET itself from behind the mirror."

 _Awww I think she's beginning to get used to you, your highness._ Azriel said mockingly.

"Oh." Obviously I was given pause. "You don't have to do that. I know you aren't comfortable with violence."

"Well maybe it's time you pushed me out of my comfort zone a bit." She said (which Azriel absolutely _loved_ ). She looked about as uncomfortable as I felt."Believe me I REALLY don't want to watch, but I won't be able to broach the topic with you till I see you in action myself." she was doing something with her hands, twitching them somewhat randomly. Ok maybe a bit MORE uncomfortable than I felt.

"That's the point, Kate." I said, "You're the only person I know who cares about me for more than how quickly I can kill someone." She went quiet again, a thoughtful expression on her face.

It was here that Azriel decided to break his conversation with Rafi to say _Nice way to lighten the mood loverboy._

 ** _Do you have to always listen in on me Azriel?_**

 _Of course, especially in these conversations You're far more interesting. Plus I just wanted an opening for our angel to give you a little reminder._

 ** _And what reminder would that be?_** I proceeded warily.

 _A reminder of what we made you into and why._ Rafi continued for the demon. _The child's words are sweet, but hollow. What matters is that you're a soldier first. Nothing will change that._

He was flaunting how I still belonged to them. I felt it in my bones as soon as his little speech ended. At first I was angry, and I tried to come up with a retort. This was followed by a surge of hopelessness as I realized he'd know exactly what I'd call him the moment it popped into my head. He was right and all 3 of us knew it.

Something must've shown on my face because out of the blue came... "They said something didn't they. Something to keep you away from me?"

"yeah." I wasn't in the mood to broach the topic.

"Mmm." The thoughtful expression came back for half a second. "Well whatever happens you know I'm here for you right?"

Welp...I really didn't know what else to say to that. Oh, she's said that before, months previously when I started seeing her officially for therapy, And she'd kept her word too, Patiently waiting for me to open up to her but…

 _Don't trust her my host._ A familiar whisper at this point. _she may be pure, but the ones who places her before you know how enticing a pure soul can be._

 ** _Rafi for the love of God, SHUT UP!_**

I took my eyes off Kate for a moment. Enough to signal my discomfort. " I don't understand why they're stressing today so much." I said, changing the subject. "I mean, I get that they want to see what I can do, but it isn't like all our lives are on the line. Why the big deal?" Now it was her turn to tense up, and the impression that I was the only one not in on a certain joke cemented itself.

"It's probably nothing. Kalften-" she went with the change, saying the name with a look of disgust. Reminder to check up on that later. "-is usually pretty close to the chest with these things but Dr. Jansen usually talks about the stakes straight off."

I knew she was leaving something out, which was really out of character for her. She was always comfortablly honest. Wait… No that's not completely true, over the last few weeks she seemed more tense than usual. There was an underlying anxiety to her words and actions that I had been too distracted to really pick up on. The thought struck me that the hum only started after Dr. Kalftens surprise visit. She was hiding something. And suddenly I couldn't bear to sit next to her anymore. I rose angrily and began pacing the 5 steps it took to get to the other end of the cell.

"You said there aren't supposed to be any secrets between us Kate." I whirled around on the balls of my feet and began pacing back. "I know you're hiding something from me."

My sudden shift in tone surprised her, but it quickly turned to shame. "Ah. I was wondering when you'd catch on. You have to believe me though. You don't want this one." she kept her eyes averted to a spot on on the floor, refusing to meet my gaze. She looked almost scared of me. At that point I wasn't sure if she should've been. To her credit though, she kept her composure.

"That's my choice to make _Doctor_. You can't tell me that you've held this in for weeks on the idea that I'm not gonna like it!" I was losing it a bit, but come on, she was the only person I felt something resembling trust for.

She knew my issues. She knew withholding this information would make me upset. and she did it anywyay . She kept her gaze averted for a moment more, before blowing out a breathful of air. "Alright, fine. I'll tell you .But you can't breathe a word of this to my superiors."

I stopped mid pace to stare at her. Honestly I didn't think she would give into me, but I guess my therapist was full of surprises.

"The O5 have been breathing down our necks for a while now to get you out in the field." She said. "Dr. Kalften is totally against the idea. He hates the concept of anomalies in the field and he only joined because they asked for him specifically. He wants to take every measure possible to make sure that if you betray us." she glanced up uncomfortably for that bit. "We'd be ready. Recently though, he received a call straight from the top that a new deadline was established. Either you're out next week or heads will roll." Though her eyes remained fearfully averted, I saw her visibly relax at the end of the sentence as if a weight drained out through her words.

"Who's heads?" I asked.

She kept quiet, her eyes glued to the same spot on my floor.

"Your head." I said. I kept my tone measured. If anger showed while I was under surveillance, that would give the 'boys in charge' one more thing to use against me. "I thought you were just some grunt put here against her will."

"I am." She said. "Only, You probably already know my mentor, Dr. Jansen has a bit more ambition than Kalften. He would sooner throw me to the wolves then admit he was wrong."

"Ok. So what? I fail the test, and you get fired?" I said. "that's not so bad."

"Not when the O5's need their scapegoat. Kalften is the only one who knows enough to warn me about your 'punishment.' He said Jansen would demote me to D-Class and try convincing you to kill me."

 _Oh Lord Above, she's a plant! HA HA! I absolutely told you so!_

Kate cringed at the cruel laughter that slipped through my teeth. I couldn't help it. It just made so much sense. Step 1: put me together with the only sympathetic soul in this god forsaken place. Step 2: get me emotionally attached to her, ideally having us hook up. Make me care. Step 3: use her as leverage to push my efficiency to the max.

"It wasn't random chance that you turned out to be my

"You knew." I said. She knew it wasn't a question. "And you didn't tell me."

"I suspected." Averted eyes. Guilt ridden voice. no apology. "but no I didn't tell you."

Azriel was having a field day with my emotions. The tension in the room was palpable.

"It occurs to me." I continued, crossing my arms, while doing my best to keep the demon in check. "That your boss's whole plan banks on your ability to make me like you."

Kate gave a small nod. As if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I guess in a sense she was exactly that. "Don't take this the wrong way James. But Jansen likes to see you as the ruthless killing machine, and you do a lot to perpetuate that image. The punishment was his idea. He proposed it directly to the council."

Said temper was getting a bit out of hand, a lot of it was pointed at Kate and to my suprise I actually felt guilty about it. Regardless though I had to devote a lot of focus on keeping it under control. I kept in mind how she was only human. a victim of this situation just like I was. I held onto this train of thought for more than a few seconds until my rage found a new target. Henry fucking Jansen, and the flood Gates suddenly reopened.

I noticed Kate watching me. I was surprised to see her completely calm as opposed to moments earlier.

"I know you're not some cold hearted killer, James. We've made some real progress over the last few months and I know you're trying really hard, But I have to admit that you scare me a lot. You put as much effort into keeping distance between us as you do working on yourself. Every time you mention anything violent you get this look in your eye, and I can't say I like it. I'm sorry that I kept this from you. I Really am. But can you honestly tell me that if you knew Jansen was manipulating you, you wouldn't try anything? Anything at all?"

Ok. She had me.The facts behind the statement were glaring obvious. Maybe waited till I got into the task force. Maybe I would've just taken him out the first chance I had. Or just kidnap him and make him suffer. Whatever I'd have done Kate pretty much had it on the money. But I still had one question.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You hate Jansen too. You should be happily pointing me at him. It'd be better for both of us."

An alarm sounded somewhere. Signifying the beginning of the days events. The door began to open.

"Maybe." She said. "But I don't want to be responsible for any more blood on your hands. I can't stop you from killing. But if you killed someone whom I could've saved. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself."

I stared at her through the ringing of the alarm. And wordlessly turned around to exit the cell. I could hear her footsteps behind me.

Apparently Azriel heard it too, and before I knew it his tattoo peaked above the hem of my jumpsuit to blow kisses and make lewd gestures from the flesh of my neck. Ahh maturity 3000 years in the making, So refreshing after an intense conversation.

*

"Testing will continue throughout the day as usual, however unlike what you are used to these tests will exercise your mental facilities as well as physical. Do you understand?"

SCP- 6261 muttered under his breath for a second, but he complied after a look from Kalften.

They were in the control center connected to CET room two by a plexiglas 2 way mirror. It was the pre testing informative meeting. Around the room doctors and engineers were at work running system diagnostics and making sure everything was ready for the day. The anomaly was cuffed to a chair. in front of him stood Oswald with a clipboard in hand, Jansen looking pleased just to have the opportunity to stare at James, and lastly Katherine looking anxious for the exact same reason.

The thing sat there, an explosive collar fastened to its neck, thoroughly intrigued by the nails on it's right hand, but even though every piece of his body language pointed towards boredom his alien eyes stared straight and focused.

"Understood boss." It said with a shit eating grin shifting it's attention for a brief second. "How've you been by the way? It's been ages since we last talked."

Oswald ignored the backtalk, moving straight to the next point on the roster.

"We will be throwing a variety of memetics at you during said challenges to simulate reality bender type scenarios. We will be watching your reactions to these scenarios with a higher standard than anything else today is this understood?"

"Aye, Aye Captain." James replied absentmindedly. Loosing his focus for half a moment.

Kalften wrinkled his nose, but didn't bother with a response. Such a barbaric comment didn't deserve one anyway. "To finish off you will be given a series of commands over time to follow. Inability to comply with orders will result in immediate failure of the exam and you will be brought back to your cell for retraining and ...repercussions. Do you understand?"

"Ok actually imma have to give you a fat no on that one boss." The thing looked coldly up to Kalften. "I don't really see what else you can take away from me, boss. I've fought in front of you people naked. Some days you wouldn't let me shit and others you wouldn't let me eat. You've made me hurt others for your pleasure...ok actually that wasn't so bad, But-."

"What is your point 6261?" Kalften said, annoyed.

"What else could you possibly do to me, sir?" The thing said coldly, going back to his nails. "You've already tried the whole 'do what I say or else' thing and I didn't even break any rules. I doubt if I fail here you'll do anything."

The temperature in the room seemingly dropped by several degrees. everyone kept about their business but with a freshq pinch of anxiety.

Dr. Kalften stole a quick glance at Katherine, who stared ahead, as if trying to will herself away. He slowly put his clipboard down on a table and got right up in James's face. Even so close though, the tips of James's nails garnered more attention. So Oswald did what had to be done.

And he slapped him.

The monster obviously didn't expect the sudden strike. It's head snapped back up with a look of shock that quickly turned to restrained rage. The black tattoo resting on it's back spiralled up to touch it's corresponding eye. The thing looked ready to kill much to Katherine's dismay, but Henry held up a hand quickly silencing her.

"I should kill you for that." James muttered, glaring up at him. "I should make you suffer." somehow the muttering was worse than any kind of tantrum he could throw.

"I know." Kalften didn't squelch under the monsters glare, in fact he met it head on. "But the second you do your classifcation will be moved to Keter and I can guarantee a shift in treatment you will not enjoy.'' Oswald said calmly. "even if we don't kill you you're still not sure about what we have in store for you as a punishment. Well let me remind you that you're not the first, nor the last uncooperative anomaly that we've dealt with."

The ink continued to spiral for another moment while James processed that information. Eventually however the ink slowly drained from the SCP's face. He was the one to break eye contact with a mumbled. "Well you didn't need to hit me."

But Kalften was already moving onto the next task at hand. "Raven! Get the chains off this thing. We're sending it in."

I didn't really know what to expect for the first test but what could I have done except sit there and wait for their orders.

I can't believe you let that swine hit you!

 _Don't judge him demon. You know as well as I that retaliation wouldn't have helped anything._

 _Oh come on dove without a doubt we could've taken them!_

 ** _Can you both just shut up I need to prepare for this._**

Both my tattoos flowed down my arms, curling around my hands,jutting outward into twin blades, and in an instant I was ready to kick some occult ass!

Until Kalftens assistant ran in carrying a really non occult looking laptop.

I locked onto him with my best "WhAt ThE fUcK iS ThIs ShIt?" look and tried to hold in place with it.

Instead, He just shot back an apologetic look. Set it down on the ground and proceeded to run out as fast as he ran in.

"Sit down in front of the laptop." A voice over the loudspeaker ordered. "Withdraw your weapons, they won't be needed."

"Oh you guys suck!"

I walked over and flopped onto my belly in front of the laptop. Honestly after waiting for this test for so long I was a little disappointed. But roll with the punches right? "Ok, what do you guys want from me here?"

"On your screen. You will see one icon on the top right corner of your screen. Access the icon."

It was as he said. A typical document folder on the top right corner of the screen With only one item inside it. "Ok…" I did as I was told like the good lad I was and opened the folder too…

Something. It was definitely something. a series of squiggels with a head of some kind in the center. Beyond that though I've never seen anything like it before. Apparently though Rafael did.

 _They plan on cheating us._ He hissed.

"Wait Rafi what-?" In my confusion words slipped out out loud. He never went sentence without the usual "my host".

 _The image is cursed, my host. I've taken the liberty of filtering out it's effects but in approximately 156 minutes your proctors will expect momentary blindness from you._

I suggest we give them what they want. Azriel added snidely. It could be interesting.

I went with it and said. "Guys what am I looking at?"

"Close the laptop. An assistant will be there momentarily for the laptop." The loud speakers answered.

Assistant Raven walked came back in through the vault doors. I closed and got up with the laptop.I handed it to him and he left without a backward look, but didn't close the door behind him for some reason.

I saw my first test of the day through that opened door. Just the sight of it turned my legs to jelly.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Without a word the assistant beckoned a cage forward which jammed up against the door. a weird kind of giant monster was held inside a cage. The thing was bipedal and had 4 apelike arm/legs that ended in clawed digits. With a head that reminded me slightly of a cat, it's jaw was a thick layer of bone that couldve bit through concrete if it wanted to. Finally a pair of gazelle horns laid atop it's head, adding a tinge of beauty to an otherwise abominable beast. none of those aspects contributed to my dick breaking fear however (Ok maybe a little bit). it was the eyes. They held a fiery rage guaranteeing death to whoever they looked at, And at the moment those eyes were locked onto me.I had a brief second to re-extend my blades out of my knuckles before the cage doors opened and the beast was out and on me in a matter of seconds.

In a word I would say surprise made up the majority of my emotions. I'd never seen anything so big move so fast. I mean I could react, but only barely. As the beast threw itself at me I did likewise, except I threw myself to the side, dodging the creatures . I managed to roll back onto my feet as a massive grating indicated the creature ripping up pieces of concrete with a set of hands to twirl itself around. It then began to repeat it's charge.

I twisted into another dodge, but apparently it was that obvious because the creature reached out to slash at my ribs as it ran by. Within half a second a white tattoo was covering the wound and I continued my pivot, keeping the monster in my line of sight.

It didn't stop there. Darting back to sneak in another slash, but I was ready for this one grabbing the creature by the neck, jamming it's head back and stabbing it right through it's center mass.

I howled in victory. Yes howled, don't judge when you manage to kill a monster with a not even cthulu could love you'll do the same thing I assure you.

Well… Ahem… I _thought_ it was dying. Apparently it was just playing with me. Waiting for me to "count my chickens before they hatched" so to speak before countering.

My howl of victory quickly turned into a grunt of pain by the monster suddenly arching it's head farther back. Pushing the arched horns on its head right through both my shoulders. It gave a heavy shake of it's head to break my concentration, then reached backward, grabbed my sword arm in one , the arm leading the hand that held its head back and crushed both like paper mache before I could get Rafi to armor and protect them. It pushed both my arms away and walked forward to turn around. Its wound healing before my eyes.

well...shit.

 ** _I need a game plan fellas! I thought desperately. Anything!?_**

 _This is not my area of expertise my host._ Rafi said. _Demon, What attacks us?_

Azriel was silent. We waited a couple moments for his silence to end to no avail. I was alone when the monster began to charge. Ok then, I'd just have to dodge.

 _Don't!_ Azriel warned. Suddenly I stopped mid dodge and just waited for _something._ The 'something' came when the monster ran forward pushing with all it's hands to launch itself into the air for the biggest pounce I had ever seen.

I rolled forward, dodging the pounce by a hair's breadth, pushed Azriels ink in my right hand backward mid-roll and out my elbow into a thin blade once I got my feet back under me. I proceeded to push it directly into the creatures ass through an elbow jab, and a sound I didn't know was possible came from a creature I didn't know existed. I left the blade in and morphed it into a small mace trying to do as much internal damage as possible.

My satisfaction was short lived however. The creature twirled around in a bloody spiral to meet me. Not caring for the flesh torn away by my weapon. I only managed to turn around before it reared up and latched onto me with all it's arms, 2 locked my arms to my sides, and 2 binding my thighs together . It fell backward with me on top. While I struggled It just gave a roar of victory prompting a fair bit of panic. it had me and it knew it, I stared at the creature. It stared back. Then it began to squeeze. Azriel decided that was the best time to jump in.

 _The monster's an abomination created by a southern faction of warlocks to help in their stupid little war. Azriel said. It is smarter than it looks, it managed to kill and eat it's creators as well as their entire residential area._

I could barely register what he was saying, let alone muster the focus to shape my tattoos. A red haze began to descend on my vision. "Guys." I choked out. "Help…" I was dimly aware of my ribs and arms beginning to crack and break.

I was going to die, my companions would let me die right here and there would be nothing I could do. I tried struggling but my limbs wouldn't listen. I began to cry. But right at the edge of my despair, there was a flare of hope. A feeling of ink passing over my skin. An intensity taking over my mind.

 _But the foundation contained it. Do you know how little piggy? Because They went for the head._

The monster suddenly started screaming at the end of Azriels statement, it's grip loosening enough that I fell on top of it. Then I reached for my tattoos then taking the opportunity to try to spear the monster, but they wouldn't come. I rallied my focus to try again but then I realized something. I still felt them. They were active and working. I reached up and lifted one of the arms holding me, And found a string of black ink feeding directly into the the monsters skin dripping out blood. I shook off the other legs to see mirroring results. However I did not see the tail coming up behind me. it speared me right through the back and out my stomach

I cried in pain but managed to remain on top, sending the white tattoo to slice off the piece of the tail starting at the breach in my back. I reached for the dismembered end of the tail and pulled it out of my chest.

Of course there was blood, my heart pumped it out by the second. It was only a matter of time before I lose consciousness from blood lossI knew I didn't have time to finish the creature through conventional methods so I took a risk and retracted the black strings of ink. The creature reacted immediately, arching up to put my neck between menacing rows of teeth and exposing It's own neck. I saw my opportunity and took it.

Instead of trying to dodge the attack white and black ink encased my neck just in time to block the impending crunch, but while the monster held there, limp armed. a black veiny axe spilled out of my arm. I grabbed the creatures face with one hand and promptly chopped it's head off. At least that was the idea. In reality with my ebbing strength the first swing only dislodged the creatures head, it's teeth grated on my neck as I pulled it away to hack at it further. The second swing left it hanging by a thread brain matter and blood pouring out of it in excess. It was the 3rd swing that severed it completely. I didn't stop there however. I kept going, even as Rafi tried his hardest to calm me down I used him and Azriel to stab and hack the monster I thought would kill me into an indistinguishable heap of flesh and scales. even then I kept going, when I grew weak from the healing process Rafi started putting me through I just ate a piece out of the hunk of meat and kept going.

I'm not really sure when I passed out, but in the end my brain kept rounding back to how the monster looked when I realized it had me. It drove me into one last act of survival. I looked toward the two way mirror and brought the image to bear. But instead came a girl. I wasn't sure which memory drove my words.

"I did this for you."

I held the memory close as I slipped into a fresh nightmare.


End file.
